True Love Story Kyusung
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot story tentang Kyuhyun x Yesung. Gender Switch. Rating still M - T. Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca. Sedikit belajar untuk mencoba mengurangi jiwa fujoshi yang sudah akut. But still love YAOI PARADISE *digampar Lulu. Jadi disini cuma kumpulan untuk FF yang GS,, jika ingin baca FF YAOI lihat dipostingan satunya. Thank's (0.0)/ Regard : Joonie Kim / Asakura Akeno
1. Note's And Word's

" Di dunia ini tidak ada yang akan abadi "

" Tidak ada yang mengingat siapa dirimu ketika ragamu sudah berada ditanah "

" Tapi aku ingin orang mengenang siapa diriku nantinya "

" Dalam kenangan aku menuliskannya dalam buku "

" Tentang diriku dan cintamu "

* * *

 _ **NOTE'S AND WORD'S**_

* * *

 **GENDER SWITCH**

 **Kyuhyun X Female Yesung**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior Member**

* * *

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Love Drama**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

* * *

 **Author :**

 **Joonie Kim**

 **( Asakura Akeno )**

 **Big Thanks For :**

 **Hao Asakura (Vey)**

* * *

 **Warning :**

 **Typho**

 **21+**

 **Adult Content**

* * *

 **Hanya untuk diri pribadi dan kesenangan. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan pairing silakan menekan tanda silang dipojok atas kanan layar anda.**

 **Cerita ini sangat bertentangan dengan character asli.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Disebuah café pinggiran kota Seoul seorang wanita tengah menatap temeram bisa senja yang nampak sendu. Ditemani secangkir coffe yang masih panas, wanita itu duduk ditempat balkon dan paling pojok café sehingga dia tidak akan terusik dan tergangu dengan kebisingan café itu. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya selama masih dibangku SMA. Dan kini tempat itu akan tetap menjadi singgasana miliknya dan teman – temannya.

Memasangkan sepasang earphone mini dan memutar lagu klasik kesukaannya, serta sesekali menikmati nikmatnya coffe yang telah dipesannya. Dengan sesekali menatap senja yang mampu membuat hati menghangat itu, wanita itu menarikan jemari lentiknya diatas keyboard laptop Samsung slim silver miliknya. Membiarkan perasaannya mengalir bersama dengan bait – bait puisi yang dituangkannya pada blog pribadi miliknya.

* * *

 _ **Old Time of Memories**_

 _ **Waktu berjalan begitu cepat**_

 _ **Secepat senja ini tergantikan malam**_

 _ **Sampai aku sendiri harus tertatih berjalan sendiri**_

 _ **Menelan sendiri pil kematian yang kau berikan padaku**_

 **Dari mana cinta ini berasal,,**

 **Kita juga tidak pernah tahu,**

 **Yang kita tahu kita merasakannya,**

 **Merasakan kehadiran yang membuat kita terasa nyaman dan terlindungi.**

 _ **Cinta yang kau berikan padaku telah kau bagi dengan yang lain,**_

 _ **Dengan alasan kau bosan, kau meninggalkan aku,**_

 _ **Senja kala itu terasa menyesakkan dan gelap,**_

 _ **Menemaniku bersama hujan ketika kulihat punggungmu.**_

 **Kini ketika aku bisa berdiri dengan kekuatanku sendiri,**

 **Berdiri dari rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku,**

 **Kau datang kembali menghampiriku,**

 **Meminta kembali cinta yang telah kau buang dalam derasnya hujan kala itu**

 _ **Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata**_

" _**Sayonara ore no nii-san "**_

 **( Joonie Kim's Poem)**

* * *

Dengan tersenyum sumringah, wanita itu memposting puisinya di blog miliknya bersamaan dengan sebuah foto senja yang telah membuatnya melahirkan sebuah puisi. Dengan bangga dia melepaskan earphone miliknya dan mulai menikmati senja hari itu. Menatap temeram senja yang membias mega, menatap sendu hari itu yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menyisakan kenangan pahit yang telah dilupakannya meski kini perasaan terluka itu masih membekas dalam darahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu sepasang suami istri menghampiri wanita yang tengah melamun itu. Dengan duduk disamping wanita yang masih setia menatap senja kesukaannya. Dengan bahasa tubuh, seorang wanita lagi membangunkan wanita itu dari dunia fikirannya

"Sungie? Gwaencanha?"tanya wanita itu.

"Gwaencanha eonni."jawab Yesung sembari senyum menatap sang kakak.

"Kalau ada apa – apa langsung bilang padaku."ucap sang kakak.

"Ne, Ahra eonni."ucap Yesung lagi.

"Kau jadi pindah ke Jepang minggu depan Sungie?"tanya sang kakak ipar.

"Ne, aku ingin menemani obaasan disana."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum.

"Sungie, kau membuat puisi lagi?"tanya Ahra sembari menatap layar monitor laptop Yesung.

"Enm."gumam Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tidak membukukan saja karyamu Yesung?"tanya sang kakak ipar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, hanya saja aku pesimis akan diterima Jungjin oppa. Jadi aku tidak pernah membukukannya."ucap Yesung nyegir ke arah sang kakak ipar.

"Jungjin-ah, bukankah Hyesung itu seorang editor? Coba kau bilang padanya."ucap Ahra.

"Baiklah aku coba."ucap Jungjin.

"Jeongmal? Aahh~ gomawo oppa, eonnie~."teriak Yesung pada keduanya.

Setelah itu Yesung memberikan alamat email dan password blog miliknya pada sang eonni. Lalu mereka menghabiskan senja itu dengan canda dan tawa. Yesung mencoba untuk selalu tersenyum pada orang yang selalu dianggap kakaknya itu. Yesung mencoba untuk menyembunyikan luka yang selalu ada didalam hatinya.

'Aku tidak menginginkan apapun didunia ini. Bagiku, hanya melihat kalian berdua tersenyum itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski aku harus menekan rasa sakitku.'

Batin Yesung merana.

Kini hari dimana Yesung harus berangkat ke jepang, dia akan check in sebentar lagi. Ahra mengantarkannya ke bandara tanpa ditemani oleh jungjin karena harus mengurus perusahaan. Dengan senyum senang Ahra memberikan Yesung sebuah buku. Yesung ternganga melihat buku ditangannya. Twilight Story by Kim Yesung. Dengan airmata bahagia Yesung memeluk Ahra erat. Dan Yesung harus check in dan take off meninggalkan Korea.

* * *

 **~ Joonie Kim / Asakura Akeno ~  
**

* * *

Yesung sudah berada di Jepang selama satu minggu. Dia kini tengah menikmati kemegahan kota Fukouka, Jepang. Yesung sedang menikmati suasana senja yang ada di Jepang. Yesung tinggal dirumah neneknya yang bergaya tradisional semi modern daerah Fukouka. Nenek Yesung setiap hari menanyakan kapan Yesung akan menikah diusianya yang masih berumur 23 seperti saat ini.

"Sungie,"panggil sang nenek.

"Iya, obaa-san."jawab Yesung.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah diusiamu saat ini?"tanya sang nenek.

"Ye? Ahahaha, aku masih belum ingin nek."ucap Yesung dengan tawa garing miliknya.

"Apakah pria disana mengkhianatimu sehingga kau tidak ingin menikah? Ibumu sudah meminta padaku untuk memasukkanmu di situs birojodoh."ucap sang nenek.

"Ti-tidak perlu nek, aku sudah ikut kok."ucap Yesung bohong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nenek masuk kedalam dulu."ucap sang nenek sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung masih terdiam.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yesung menyalakan laptop miliknya dan mulai mencari biro jodoh di Jepang. Yesung lalu masuk kedalam situ itu dan mendaftar. Setelah itu Yesung masuk kedalam ruangan chat situs tersebut dan mulai mengenal dunia roleplay. Sebagai sorang wanita dia merasa berat untuk melakukan itu, akan tetapi tuntutan dari baasan dan kaasan itu cukup untuk memberinya pukulan. Jika tidak maka dia akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain.

Setelah masuk situs dan ruangan chat, Yesung membawa laptop beserta barang berharganya yang lain masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah tiba dikamar, Yesung mengecek email dan ruangan chat yang mulai terlihat sepi. Dalam chat itu, Yesung mendapatkan teman – teman baru seumuran dengannya. Dan itu awalnya Yesung mengenal Kyuhyun, orang Korea Selatan yang berdarah Jepang.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun dan Yesung semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga seuatu ketika Yesung melihat status social media milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat galau. Iseng Yesung komentari dan berujung pada bertemunya mereka berdua disebuah bar daerah Shinjuku.

Yesung kini tengah duduk di ruang VVIP bar tersebut sembari menikmati senja didaerah itu dari balik jendela gedung. Yesung telah memesan segelas vodka lemon kesukaannya sembari menunggu datangnya sosok Kyuhyun. Yesung sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ajakannya untuk jalan – jalan ditanggapi serius oleh Kyuhyun. Ditengah acara berfikirnya, Yesung dikagetkan dengan seorang pria yang menghampiri ruangannya.

"Omae Kim Yesung?"tanya pria itu.

"Ha'i."ucap Yesung sembari menatap pria itu.

"Aku Kyuhyun,"ucap Kyuhyun sembari duduk disamping Yesung.

"Ahh~ Cho Kyuhyun? Gomen, aku tadi sedang memikirkan hal lain."ucap Yesung sembari memanggil seorang maid.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"tanya Yesung.

"Sebotol Sake."ucap Kyuhyun pada maid yang menatapnya.

"…" Yesung terlihat cengo dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Baiklah tuan, tunggu sebentar lagi."ucap maid itu sambil berlalu.

"Aku tahu ini bar, tapi tak apa – apakah jika kau langsung memesan alcohol berat itu?"tanya Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin melupakan masalahku."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar kearah Yesung

"Baiklah, ka-"ucapan Yesung terpotong ketika seorang maid datang sambil membawakan sebotol sake pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan."ucap maid tersebut.

"Arigato."ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung meminum sake tersebut.

"Kau saat ini kerja dimana Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Hanya perusahaan kecil bidang jasa."ucap Kyuhyun singkat sembari meminum sake miliknya.

"Owhh~ aku kira kau masih kuliah."ucap Yesung sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita seumuran dong?"tanya Yesung.

"Mungkin."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit acuh.

"Awalnya aku kira kau tidak akan datang kemari Kyu."ucap Yesung sok akrab.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak datang?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya mungkin kau sedang bersama 'selirmu' saat ini. Kan aku juga tidak tahu,"ucap Yesung to the point.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, bukankah Ariska, Seohyun, dan Boa adalah selirmu."ucap Yesung sakartis.

"…" mengacuhkan ucapan Yesung kini Kyuhyun terlihat milai mabuk karena beberapa saat yang lalu botol sake yang diminumnya sudah kosong.

"He-hei~ kau tak apa?"tanya Yesung ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sempoyongan.

"Daijobu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini beranjak bangun tapi malah jatuh terduduk disofa.

Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sekarang fakta tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mabuk. Dengan cepat Yesung membawa tubuh mabuk Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari bar dan menyewa sebuah hotel. Kalau Yesung boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia ingin mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Akan tetapi Yesung lupa menanyakan alamat rumah Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk membawanya ke hotel.

Setelah check in, Yesung lalu membawa tubuh sempoyongan Kyuhyun kekamar hotel. Setelah masuk kamar, Yesung langsung merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun diranjang. Yesung dengan telaten melepaskan tali dan sepatu kets milik Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Yesung menelepon neneknya jika dia tidak akan pulang malam ini dan menginap dirumah temannya.

Setelah memberitahu keluarganya, Yesung mulai menyempatkan diri untuk merawat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat demam. Dan ketika sebuah handuk dingin berada dikeningnya Kyuhyun terlihat terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Yesung.

"Euunnngghhh~ ,"erang Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tiduran saja, kau masih lemah. Kalau kau tidak bisa minum, lebih baik tidak usah saja."ucap Yesung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi aku mabuk? Sekarang kita ada dimana?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ku pikir karena demam dan alcohol yang kau minum itu dosis tinggi. Aku tidak tahu rumahmu jadi aku tanya pada kasir bar tadi tempat menginap daerah sini ada dimana. Lalu dia memberitahuku jika ada hotel di samping bar itu. Dan disinilah kita."ucap Yesung polos.

"Heeee~,"gumam Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang terlihat bodoh.

"Kenapa? Tunggulah disini, aku tadi sudah pesan obat pada pelayan hotel. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."ucap Yesung.

_TOK_TOK_TOK_

Bunyi seseorang mengetuk kamar tersebut, dengan sigap Yesung beranjak dan membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka Yesung melihat seorang pelayan hotel yang telah membawakan pesanannya. Setelah memberi uang dan tips pada pelayan tersebut Yesung lalu masuk lagi kekamar.

Yesung mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Kyuhyun dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk meminum obat tersebut. Setelah itu Yesung dengan ketidak sengajaannya menyentuh junior milik Kyuhyun ketika dia ingin menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau~."ucap Yesung terhenti karena malu.

"Ehehehe, maaf, dia sudah bangun saat melihat kedua oppaimu."ucap Kyuhyun frontal.

"Eeeehhh~"gumam Yesung tambah bulshing ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat Yesung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, kau malah menyakitiku."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu salahmu,"ucap Yesung lalu ia teringat apa yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dan meremas kedua oppai Yesung. Dengan erangan tertahan Yesung mencoba untuk menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun gerakan Yesung terbaca oleh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung. Yesung sedikit kualahan melayani nafsu Kyuhyun yang tengah mabuk seperti ini.

"He-hei,"ucap Yesung setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka hanya saja~,"ucap Yesung terhenti.

"Hanya saja?"ulang Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apakah jika kau disini bersamaku? Aku takut jika ada orang yang mencarimu."ucap Yesung hati – hati.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mencariku?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yesung.

"Ketiga selirmu."ucap Yesung keceplosan.

"Selir?"beo Kyuhyun.

"Iya ketiga wanita yang dekat denganmu dichat room."ucap Yesung.

"Siapa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gag bakalan aku sebutin."ucap Yesung ngambek.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"ucap Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya dia memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"Cemburu? Mana mung-"elakan Yesung terhenti ketika Kyuhyun meremas oppainya.

"Jika kau mengelak, aku akan menekan oppai milikmu semakin erat."ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik kearah Yesung..

"Aaahhh~"desah Yesung.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari meremas-remas oppai Yesung.

"Ba-baiklah, aku cemburu. Aku cemburu kau bermain dengan mereka dan mengacuhkan aku."ucap Yesung yang kini menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menampilkan seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kini dia membalikkan tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun lalu menatap Yesung dengan mata caramel elangnya. Yesung lalu tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu turun ke leher Kyuhyun dan membuat kissmark disana.

"eengghh~"desah Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah aku sudah menandaimu."ucap Yesung.

"Menandai apa?"tanya Kyuhyun sok polos.

"Menandai jika kau milikku."ucap Yesung yang sudah terbawa nafsu dari alcohol yang diminumnya.

"…."

"Aku tidak peduli berapa selir yang kau punya diluar sana. Yang jelas sekarang kau milikku."ucap Yesung posesif.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka Sungie."ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik dan menjilat daun telinga Yesung.

"Aaaahhh bohong~,"desah Yesung.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu baby~,"ucap Kyuhyun yang kini balik memberikan kissmark dileher Yesung.

"Aahhhh~ Kyuu~"desah Yesung tertahan.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan merebahkannya diranjang. Melupakan etika 'baru kenal' Kyuhyun dan Yesung mulai menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Yesung dan mengajak Yesung untuk melakukan frenchkiss. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Yesung dan masih melakukan lumatan – lumatan kecil pada bibir Yesung.

Yesung terlihat pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Yesung juga menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli jika dia dengan Kyuhyun barulah mengenal. Ciuman dan lumatan yang mereka lakukan kini semakin berani ketika Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kemeja Yesung. Dari remasan – remasan kecil yang mereka lakukan membuahkan desahan – desahan kecil dari kedua belah pihak.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan kini membawa tubuh Yesung kedalam pangkuannya. Yesung menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun dan duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun kini bermain di oppai milik Yesung dan tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini memainkan clitoris Yesung dibalik rok mini yang dikenakan Yesung.

"Aaahhh~ i-ini posisi memalukan kyu~."ucap Yesung

"Sekarang, tubuhmu juga terasa panas Sungie."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan kedua tangan nakalnya.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal itu,, kau membuatku malu."ucap Yesung.

"Huuuaahhhhhhh~"desah Yesung semakin keras ketika tengkuknya di jilat oleh Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha memonopoli tubuh Yesung.

"aahhhh~ ja-jangan disituuhhh~,"desah Yesung kini mulai merasakan tubuhnya kian memanas.

"eeeuunngghh eeeuunngghhh~ kau pervert sekali kyuuhhhh~"desah Yesung lagi dan lagi sementara Kyuhyun masih memonopoli gairah tubuh Yesung.

"Aaa~, kau sudah terangsangkan baby~"desah Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung.

"Aahhh~ jangan – jangan mengatakan itu~,,, itu sangat memalukan kau tahuuu~"ucap Yesung sembari menahan desahannya.

"Huuuaaahhhkkk~"desah Yesung kini terdengar semakin nyaring ketika tangan kiri Kyuhyun mulai masuk kedalam celana dalam Yesung dan mengoral miss V Yesung.

"Aahhh~ jebaall~ miliki akuu~"ucap Yesung kini menyerah pada nafsu yang dimilikinya.

"Sungie baby~,, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini heum?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-aku~ aku tidak tahuu~~ ta-tappiii~ aahhhh"desah Yesung lagi.

"Ini kotor bukan? Cairan ini banyak sekali,,, kau menikmatinya?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aaakkkhhhh~ i-itu karena kau pervert dan kau membuatku semakin gila~,"desah Yesung.

"Lalu~ apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi tetapi masih saja memainkan kedua tangan nakalnya.

" Aaahhkkkkk~ ka-kau bisa melakukan,,, aahhhh~ apapun yang kau mau~."desah Yesung semakin menjadi.

"Yesungie baby~,, aku menginginkanmu~.."ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"aahhhh~ ne~ aaahhh~ take me ~"ucap Yesung

Kini Kyuhyun melepaskan semua permainannya dan mulai melepaskan celana dalan dan bra milik Yesung. Tubuh ramping Yesung kini terlihat tengah menungging bertumpu pada bantal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah mempersiapkan tubuh selatannya untuk memasuki miss v Yesung. Kyuhyun pun kini memasukkan juniornya pada lubang milik Yesung.

"Huaaahhhhkkkkhhh~"erang Yesung sakit.

"Eenngghhhh~"desah Kyuhyun yang kini berusaha memasukkan junior miliknya.

"Aaahhhkkkkhhh~"teriak Yesung ketika dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya untuk masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh Yesung.

"eenngghhhh~"desah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhhh~ kau bisa bergerak.."ucap Yesung memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"aahhhh~ aakkkhh~"desah Yesung ketika Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan tubuh selatannya.

"aahhh~ Yesungie~"desah Kyuhyun lagi..

"Aahhhhh~ faster,,, mooreee~"desah Yesung semakin menjadi.

"eengghh~"desah Kyuhyun.

Semakin lama desahan dan gerakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung semakin keras dan cepat. Membuat keduanya semakin tidak bisa menahan desahan dan teriakan mereka..

"Sungie,,, angkat kaki kirimu.."ucap Kyuhyun merasakan jika sebentar lagi akan ejakulasi.

"huuaaaakkkhhh~ kkyyuuhhhhh~"desah Yesung semakin menjadi ketika Kyuhyun engangkat kaki kirinya dan semakin membuat junior Kyuhyun masuk semakin dalam.

"aaahhhhkkk~ Su-sungie~ aku ingin keluarrhhh~"ucap Kyuhyun.

"I-iihhhnsiidee mmmee aaahhh~ aaku juga kkyyuuhhh~"ucap Yesung sembari menikmati gerakan kasar dibagian bawah mereka..

"aakkkhhhh kyyyuuuhhhh~"desah Yesung tanda dia klimaks.

"Enngghhhhh~ Suuunggiie babyyyyhhh~~~~"desah Kyuhyun tanda jika dia klimaks…

Kini mereka ambruk diranjang dengan tubuh Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Yesung. Mereka masih mengatur nafas atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyun dan Yesung memutuskan untuk menarik selimut dan pergi tidur.

"Kyuuu~ apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika kau hamil Yesungie? Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau masih ~?"tanya Kyuhyun karena melihat bercak darah ada diranjang bersama dengan lelehan sperma Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Perawan? Kau lihat di group chat kemarin bukan? Siapa yang masih perawan pasti akan ditertawakan. Aku tidak mempedulikan itu. Dan lagi jika kau mau kita tinggal menikah.."ucap Yesung enteng.

"Ta-tapi.."ucap Kyuhyun sanksi.

"Kenapa? Kau punya pacar?"tanya Yesung sedikit cemburu.

"Hanya saja aku masih belum sepenuhnya mapan."ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung dijitak Yesung.

"Tidurlah… Dan lagi aku hanya butuh kau disini bersamaku bukan hartamu."ucap Yesung sakartis.

".." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Yesung dan mereka tidur kealam mimpi..

* * *

 **~ The End ~**

 **Gomeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn~ jika absurd,,,**

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaahhh~


	2. Wherever You Are

**" Tak masalah jika sekarang aku sendiri "**

 **" Karena saat mengingatmu,, "**

 **" Aku selalu mampu mengukirkan senyuman "**

 **" Mungkin,,, "**

 **" Tuhan masih belum ingin aku melihatmu "**

 **" Mungkin,,, "**

 **" Dimasa ini Tuhan memberikanku waktu untuk merindukanmu "**

 **~ Asakura Akeno / Joonie Kim ~**

* * *

 **WHEREVER YOU ARE**

* * *

 **Kyusung Fiction – Gender Switch**

 **Kyuhyun x Yesung**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior Member**

* * *

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Love Drama**

 **Rating :**

 **T - M**

* * *

 **Author :**

 **Joonie Kim ( Asakura Akeno )**

 **Sub Author :**

 **Vey ( Asakura Hao )**

* * *

 **Warning :**

 **Typho**

 **21+**

 **Adult Content**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita yang murni dari pemikiran yang tercetus diotak. Cerita ini adalah milik author dan Sub Author. Jika tidak suka dengan pairing silakan tekan tombol silang di bagian pojok kanan atas dan tinggalkan cerita ini. Karena cerita ini mengandung cerita dewasa dan transgender yang terjadi pada chara yang di pilih.**

 **Sekali lagi cerita ini sangat bertentangan dengan karakter asli. Selain itu pencampuran antara tiga bahasa, yakni : Korea, Jepang, dan Bahasa Indonesia.**

* * *

 **( Out of Character )**

 **Let's begin to read this story,,**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Disebuah café bergaya Jepang di pulau Jeju seorang yeoja(*) tengah menikmati secangkir coffee latte kesukaannya. Temeram suasana senja kini menemaninya, menemani kegundahan hatinya menanti sesosok manusia yang telah ditunggunya selama tiga jam terakhir. Sudah lebih dari tiga cangkir coffee latte yang dipesan dan dinikmatinya. Akan tetapi manusia yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yeoja itu hanya mendesah pasrah akan keterlambatan sang kekasih, sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya berharap waktu akan berhenti dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Cahaya mentari kini mulai memudar, meninggalkan bias jingga yang kentara dari ufuk barat. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi bias senja itu akan berganti dengan gelap dan hitamnya sang malam. Seorang namja(*) kini tengah meminta sang sopir taksi untuk mengantarkannya ketempat tujuannya dengan sesegera mungkin. Sesekali mengumpat kesal namja itu melihat jam tangan miliknya yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa itu sudah sangat telat dalam konteks perjanjian yang diucapkannya tadi pagi. Salahkan saja pesawat yang ditumpanginya harus delay karena cuaca di Seoul sedang memburuk akhir – akhir ini.

Setelah sampai tempat tujuan namja itu membayar taksi dan berlari menghampiri sang kekasih yang sudah menunggunya. Namja itu hanya bisa berharap jika kekasihnya itu sudah pergi dari tempat café yang telah dijanjikannya. Namun yang didapati dan dilihatnya saat memasuki café itu sungguh menusuk jantungnya dan perasaan bersalah itu muncul didalam hatinya. Ditempat paling pojok pinggir jendela bagian dalam café. Tempat yang mengarahkan pandangannya kearah samudra. Lautan yang akan menampilkan bias senja yang indah ketika sore terdapat sesosok yeoja yang tengah asik melamun menatap kosong arah lautan luas. Meski kini senja telah hilang dari pandangan yang telah tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam.

Dengan segera namja itu melangkahkan kakinya ditempat sosok yeoja yang telah menantinya dengan lima cangkir coffee latte kesukaan sang kekasih hati yang telah habis terjejer di meja. Dengan perasaan bersalah namja itu duduk dan menghadap sang kekasih yang masih asik melamun tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Digenggamnya tangan kiri sang kekasih yang terletak diatas meja sembari mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas keterlambatannya malam itu.

"Yesungee,,"panggil namja itu.

"…"

""Yesungee,,"panggil namja itu lagi.

"Gomen na~,"ucap namja itu.

"Hn."gumam yeoja itu menghiraukan sang kekasih.

"Onegai~ gomen ne~, Yesungee~,"rengek sang namja.

"Kau tahu sekarang ini jam berapa Kyu?"tanya Yesung masih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa, dia tahu sekarang jam berapa akan tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucap.

"Sekarang jam Tujuh lebih Lima menit lebih Lima Belas detik."ucap Yesung kini menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku benar – benar meminta maaf Sungie baby. Aku tahu ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam perjanjian yang aku katakan."ucap Kyuhyun menunduk yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya diatas meja yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangan kiri Yesung.

"Lalu?"ucap Yesung acuh tapi masih melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Semua ini gara – gara pesawatku yang dari Jepang harus delay dulu waktu mendarat. Semua ini penyebabnya adalah pesawat dari Indonesia yang tergelincir di Bandara Incheon. Akibatnya kami harus mendarat di Busan dan memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke Jeju."terang Kyuhyun menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan janjinya pada Yesung.

"Kau tahu bukan ini hari apa Kyu?"tanya Yesung lagi menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk pasrah.

"Ya, aku tahu ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ketiga tahun."ucap Kyuhyun masih setia menunduk dan menggenggam erat jemari Yesung.

"Tepat sekali Kyu, akan tetapi kau lupa satu hal. Hari ini bukan hanya hari jadi kita yang ketiga tahun, tetapi juga hari dimana kau bertunangan denganku tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Ditempat ini, tempat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku, dua jam yang lalu."ucap Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"….." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya yang akan berbicara.

Kalau boleh Kyuhyun ingin jujur, dia memang lupa jika hari itu adalah hari pertunangan mereka. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menceburkan diri kelaut saat itu juga karena ketahuan melupakan hal terpenting seperti itu. Namun, sekarang dia tahu kenapa Yesung ingin sekali bertemu dengannya hari itu pada jam lima sore.

"Sekarang kau tahu bukan? Alasan kenapa aku ingin kau pulang hari ini dari Jepang."ucap Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum.

"….." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Sesungguhnya Yesung tidaklah marah pada Kyuhyun yang tidak menepati janjinya. Hanya saja jika memang Kyuhyun yang mulai berada di Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk tidak bisa pulang hari itu maka Yesung juga tidak ingin memaksanya untuk pulang. Yesung akan merayakan hari jadi mereka lewat video call seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan.

Jujur Yesung tadi sangat kalut, dia tahu jika cuaca yang memburuk di Seoul beberapa hari terakhir mengakibatkan beberapa pesawat tergelincir keluar jalur bandara. Yesung hanya berharap tidaklah terjadi apa – apa pada pesawat Kyuhyun. Khususnya Kyuhyun tidak mengalami hal buruk apapun selama perjalanan kepulangannya ke Korea Selatan. Jantung Yesung seakan ingin keluar mendapati Kyuhyun tidak muncul seperti perjanjian yang mereka lakukan.

Perlahan tangan kanan Yesung terulur dan mengelus surai brunette Kyuhyun. Mencoba untuk memberitahu pada Kyuhyun jika dirinya tidaklah marah karena keterlambatan kedatangannya. Akan tetapi dia terlalu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan di perjalanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak marah Kyu, sungguh aku tidak marah. Hanya saja aku terlalu khawatir terjadi apa – apa padamu. Kau tahukan sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk pulang meski aku ingin?"ucap Yesung sembari mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap mata caramel Kyuhyun.

"…." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan tangan Yesung yang mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan khawatir dari Yesung.

"Kau berharga untukku. Sangat berharga melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Jadi jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini lagi."ucap Yesung menatap sendu Kyuhyun dan secara tak sadar meneteskan cairan bening dari mata onyx miliknya.

"Ha'i,, Hime-sama(*)"ucap Kyuhyun lalu menghapus lelehan cairan bening Yesung.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan hingga membuatku tak bisa berkutik untuk tidak memikirkanmu. Kau benar – benar teme(*) sekali!"celoteh Yesung mengeluarkan uneg – uneg yang ditahannya.

"Gomen na~. Darimana kau tahu kata 'teme' itu Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh ramping Yesung serta penasaran dengan umpatan Yesung padanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa 'teme'?"ucap Yesung penuh penekanan.

"Aku tahu kau belajar dibahasa ini dan budaya dari 'bahasa' ini juga yang mempertemukan kita. Dobe!"ucap Kyuhyun annoyed dan senyunggingkan senyum.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau harus dihukum!"ucap Yesung yang telah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun itu telak membuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

 **'Kau ini selalu menjadi The Quen of Swing Mood,'**

Batin Kyuhyun sedikit miris.

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam masih meratapi nasipnya memiliki pasangan unik seperti Yesung.

"Kau malam ini tidur diluar. Aku tidak mau tahu kau mau tidur diruang tamu atau sofa sekalipun."ucap Yesung telak mengembalikan nyawa Kyuhyun yang sempat melayang.

"Ta-tapi baby~,, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu."rengek Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Yesung.

"Tidak ada kata tapi."ucap Yesung tegas lalu berdiri sambil merapikan cardigan motif kotak – kotak merah darah yang dikenakannya dan beranjak pergi kekasir.

"Ba-baby~ onegai~.."rengek Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengejar Yesung yang pergi kekasir untuk membayar minumannya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku dua puluh tiga hari Kyu, , ,"ucap Yesung yang kini berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Baby~, onegai~ aku tidur bersamamu,,,"rengek Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada dibelakang Yesung yang sudah berhenti disamping mobilnya.

"Akan tetapi manjamu itu kenapa masih seperti anak kelas dua SMP?"ucap Yesung berbalik dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu dibelakang tempat kemudi mobil dengan seringaian jahil terlukis diwajahnya.

 **'A-apa itu tadi?'**

Batin Kyuhyun masih meloading tingkah nakal kekasih yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Kalau kau masuk sekarang dan mengemudikan mobil ini untuk pulang, mungkin aku akan memperbolehkanmu untuk~"ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika Kyuhyun dengan secepat kilat masuk mobil tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan mulai mengemudikan mobil milik Yesung.

Setelah kepergian mobil Yesung dari tempat parkir, kedua orang pelayan café tersebut mulai berbincang lagi. Tidak ada hentinya mereka membicarakan pasangan fenomenal yang telah menjadi inspirasi awalnya café tempat mereka bekerja dengan sebutan amor de café dikalangan pasangan kekasih yang telah menjalin kasih.

"Kau lihat tadi? Mereka itu memang serasi sekali."ucap seorang pelayan café bergaya jepang tersebut.

"Iya, aku tahu tapi jika aku menjadi Yesung-ssi pasti aku akan memukul Kyuhyun-ssi agar tidak mengulangi perbuatannya."ucap seorang pelayan lagi yang sibuk membereskan meja bekas tempat Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu Akeno-chan~"ucap pelayan disebelah Akeno tadi.

"Ya sebaiknya Yesung-ssi memberi pelajaran bahwa menunggu dan mengkhawatirkan orang yang kita sayangi itu sangat menguras tenaga. Bukankah itu yang pernah kau katakan padaku, Asakura-san."ucap Akeno menatap tajam partner kerjanya itu.

"Iya, tapi ini konteksnya beda Akeno-chan."ucap Hao mengelak.

"Ohh~ bedanya dimananya kok tiba – tiba aku jadi loading lama seperti ini."ucap Akeno annoyed sambil membawa lima cangkir coffee latte bekas Yesung ketempat pencucian.

"Karena aku yakin kau tidak akan membuatku menunggu selama itu,"ucap Hao percaya diri.

"Aahh~ yare-yare(*) jika seperti itu aku harus melakukanya agar aku bisa mematahkan keyakinanmu barusan."ucap Akeno yang akan berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang namun terhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Asakura-san. Lepaskan tanganku, kau menyakitinya kau tahu?"ucap Akeno berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hao.

"Coba lakukan kalau berani. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghukummu."ucap Hao menatap tajam mata onyx Akeno.

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta- eemmmppphhh-."ucapan Akeno terhenti ketika Hao mulai melumat bibir Akeno kasar.

"Lakukan maka aku akan memberimu 'hadiah' lebih dari ini."ucap Hao penuh penekanan setelah melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang dilakukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Akeno yang masih mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"Si-sial,, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai kekasih segalak itu~,"gumam Akone tidak jelas.

"Akeno~ mau sampai kapan kau berada dibelakang? Pelanggan sudah banyak yang ada disini. Aku tidak ingin Yesung-ssi mengomentariku lagi seperti kemarin."ucap sang manager.

 **'Oh iya aku lupa, jika café ini milik Yesung-ssi. Tapi kenapa dia membayar minuman dari café miliknya ini?'**

Batin Akeno penasaran.

* * *

 **Readers : Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Ini fanfic kyusung! Sekali lagi Kyu-Sung. Bukan cerita lovey dovey kalian berdua. *sungut marah.**

 **Akeno : Ehehehehe Gomen~ Baiklah kalau begitu aku ending in aja disini,,,*Nyengir lima jari.**

 **Hao : *Jitak Akeno… dame! Selesaiin motto hayaku~ *natap laptop…**

 **Akeno : Itte-te-tee~,,, *kejitak tapi ngikutin arah pandangan mata Hao..**

* * *

Kini Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah berada dirumah mereka, rumah yang mereka tinggali satu tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah ingin menikahi gadis impiannya itu, akan tetapi Yesung masih ingin memiliki sedikit waktu lebih banyak untuk bisnis yang dilakoninya saat ini. Apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan tesis yang tengah dilakukannya itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi karena dihiraukan oleh Yesung.

Setelah mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka di basement, mereka langsung beranjak menuju kamar apartemen mereka. Apartemen mereka sebenarnya tidaklah mewah hanya saja terlihat sangat elegan dan istimewa. Setelah memasukkan kode pin pintu masuk apartemennya Yesung langsung melesatkan diri untuk masuk kamar tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya sambil membawa koper.

"Kau bawa koper untuk apa? Kau tidak berfikir untuk mengunduran dirikan?"tanya Yesung yang kini tengah melepaskan perhiasan yang ada ditelinga dan lehernya ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk kamar.

"Tidak, aku sedang cuti."ucap Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan koper kecil itu disudut lemari baju miliknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa koper? Bukankah bajumu semuanya disini?"tanya Yesung annoyed melihat tingkah tunangannya itu dan mulai melepaskan cardigan merah dan rok mini miliknya lalu mengambil handuk.

"Aku hanya membeli oleh – oleh untuk Ahra noona."ucap Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Yesung yang mengambil handuk.

"Oh, baiklah aku akan pergi mandi. Dan kau,,,"ucap Yesung sambil nunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku?"beo Kyuhyun yang kini melihat paha mulus Yesung yang hanya terbalut oleh kemeja merah darah panjang. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah.

"Tetaplah disini dan jangan menggangguku."ucap Yesung yang langsung melesat kearah kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya sembari dirinya membersihkan tubuhnya dengan lulur.

Kyuhyun yang tadi melihat paha Yesung yang mulus dan malah mengingatnya diotak yang berakibat fatal karena membuat juniornya semakin hard. Kyuhyun geleng – geleng kepala kita mencoba untuk membersihkan otaknya dri pikiran – pikiran kotor yang menggoda nafsunya. Meski Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini akan berhasil atau tidak.

Setelah Yesung membersihkan kulit mati yang dari kulit tubuhnya itu dia mulai berendam dan merasakan otot – otot dalam tubuhnya mulai rileks. Kalau boleh jujur, Yesung itu sebenrnya tidak bersungguh sungguh menghukum Kyuhyun. Hanya saja melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang shock adalah obat terampuh miliknya yang tidak akan bisa hilang.

Memikirkan bagaimana wajah shock Kyuhyun ketika dia mengecup singkat waktu diparkiran café membuat Yesung turn on. Gengsi dengan apa yang diucapkannya pada Kyuhyun tadi, mau tak mau membuat Yesung harus bermain solo memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Yesung mulai memasang dan menyiapkan imajinasinya tentang Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya dan memuaskannya. Tangan Yesung meraba oppai miliknya dan clitoris serta mulai dengan meraba dan meremas kedua titik sensitivenya itu dan mulai mengimajinasikan adegan – adegan yang biasanya di posting oleh Akeno pelayan di café miliknya di blog miliknya ketika dia 'ada main' kekasih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah partner kerja Akeno sendiri Hao Asakura.

"Aahhhh~ Kyuuhhh~ kimochii~~"desah Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menghilangkan derasnya gejolak nafsu tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya kedaun pintu kamar mandi untuk memperjelas pendengarannya. Kyuhyun menatap horror pandangan didepannya ketika dia mendengar desahan – desahan dari kamar mandi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan sang tunangan Kyuhyun sendiri tengah melakukan masnturbasi.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahan mendengar desahan – desahan dari bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berharap jika pintu kamar itu tidaklah terkunci. Dan keberuntungan kini berpihak pada Kyuhyun karena pintu itu tak dikunci oleh Yesung yang kini masih berada didalam bathup yang tengah tertutup oleh tirai. Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan menyembunyikannya lalu mulai berjalan perlahan tanpa membuat suara agar Yesung tidak menyadari kedatangannya

Setelah dia berada disamping bathup, Kyuhyun dengan cekatan membuka tirai bathup dan menampilkan sosok Yesung yang telanjang berendang didalam air. Terbukanya tirai membuat Yesung yang hampir klimaks harus mendadak blank sesaat mendapati sang tunangan yang menjadi objek imajinasinya telah berada disamping. Yesung menatap horror Kyuhyun yang tengah menyunggingkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Ka-kau kenapa disini? Bukankah aku sudah melara- eemmpphh~"ucap Yesung terhenti ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya lembut dan mulai meremas oppai Yesung.

"Aaahhh~ Kyuuhhh~"desah Yesung ketika Kyuhyun kini mulai menjamah lehernya.

Setelah menandai leher Yesung, Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya kini berdiri dan mengacungkan juniornya kearah mulut Yesung.

"Oral junior milikku baby~ ini perintah!"ucap Kyuhyun yang menguarkan aura dominasi kentara untuk menaklukkan Yesung sambil memegang kepala Yesung dan mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Yesung dengan juniornya.

"Mpphh- mmmpggpp- mmphh,"dehemman Yesung ketika Kyuhyun memasukan junior miliknya kedalam mulut Yesung dan memaju mundurkan kepala Yesung secara brutal.

"Aaaahhhh~ kimochii~(*).."desah Kyuhyun kini mulai menikmati perbuatannya.

"Mppphh- mmpphhh mmphh,"erang Yesung mulai kualahan karena junior Kyuhyun kini menekan tongsil miliknya dan membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Aakkhh~ aaakkhhh~ aakkkhhh~ Su-sungie,,, mo,, aaakkhh~ te-teru~ teruu~~~(*)"desah Kyuhyun menikmati jika dirinya telah klimaks dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Yesung.

"Mmpphh,, mpphuaahhhhh~"erang Yesung ketika dia melepaskan kulumannya yang mengakibatkan sperma Kyuhyun mengenai muka dan rambut panjangnya.

"aaahhhh kau benar – benar hebat."ucap Kyuhyun setelah menikmati klimaksnya.

Yesung kini lebih memilih untuk lebih membenamkan dirinya. Yesung merasa sangat malu sekarang, entah kenapa melihat junior Kyuhyun membuat pikiran kotor Yesung semakin membuatnya turn on. Meski Kyuhyun telah memonopoli mulutnya, tapi pikiran – pikiran tentang berhubungan intim dengan Kyuhyun malah membuat Yesung bukannya marah malah membuat Yesung semakin on fire. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung yang tengah memerah dengan segera menceburkan dirinya kedalam bathup dan mengangkat tubuh Yesung untuk keluar dari air dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau laku- aahhhh~"ucapan Yesung harus tertahan ketika Kyuhyun memainkan clitoris Yesung dengan jemari tangan kanannya dan mengulum kedua nipple Yesung secara bergantian.

"aahhhkkk~ aahhh~ aahhh~,,"desah Yesung mencoba untuk menguasai diri dan nafsunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi baby~, kenapa kau bermain solo ketika aku ada disini? Apa penisku tidak bisa memuaskanmu?"ucap Kyuhyun mencoba membakar lagi gairah Yesung dengan dirty talk.

"Aaahhkkhhh~ damme~(*)"ucap Yesung mulai terprovokasi oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ahahaha bukankah kau melihat sendiri baby? Penisku yang membutuhkan servis dari vaginamu."ucap Kyuhyun still dirty talk.

"Aaaakkkhhh~ Kyyuuhhh~ ha-hayakkuuhhh(*)~ ik-ikkuuhh~ iikkuuhhhhhh(*) eeeuuunngghhhh aaakkkhhhhhh~,"desah panjang Yesung yang menjelaskan bahwa dirinya telah mencapai klimaks.

Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Yesung untuk keluar dari bathup dan melebarkan bagian vaginanya yang terpampang jelas dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tubuh yang masih berada didalam air dan kaki yang dilebarkan Kyuhyun membuat air hangat yang ada didalam bathup masuk kedalam lubang vagina. Yesung merasakan sensasi itu, sensasi lubangnya penuh dengan air.

"Kau ingin merasakan lebih bukan? Aku akan memenuhi lubang dan rahimmu dengan air hangat ini dan mani milikku."ucap Kyuhyun masih mendominasi tubuh Yesung dan langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang V Yesung.

"Gggyyyyaaahhhh~"erang Yesung terdengar ketika Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya untuk masuk bersama dengan air dalam bathup dan air itu malah memberinya tekanan lebih pada dinding rahim miliknya.

"eeennngghhhhh~ se-semppiitthhhh~"desah Kyuhyun yang merasakan juniornya dicengkeram kuat oleh dinding V milik Yesung.

Tanpa menunggu Yesung, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mulai menggerakan organ tubuhnya. Diiringi dengan erangan – erangan yang mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi tersebut.

"aaaaakkhhhh~"desah Yesung mulai menikmati penyatuan mereka.

"Kau merasakannya baby, merasakan penisku menusuk – nusuk rahim milikmu? Memenuhi lubang vaginamu dengan bagian tubuh yang paling kau sukai."ucapan dirty talk Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar menghantarkan signal nafsu keotaknya.

"Aakkhh~ Kkyyuuhhh~ hayakuuhhh~"desah Yesung kini ikut menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aakkhhh~ kimochii~,, Baby~ ikkeh~,,, terbanglah bersamaku, rasakan besarnya penisku yang menyodok pintu rahimmu dan bersiap untuk memenuhinya."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan dirty talk.

"Aahhhh terus Kyuuuhh, sodok dan penuhi lubang dan rahimku dengan penis dan manimu."jawab Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersulut.

"Tsk~ kau yang meminta baby~,"ucap Kyuhyun kini mempercepat gerakan aktifitas mereka.

"Aaahhhkkkkhhhh~ aaakkkhhhhkkkkhhh~"desah Yesung semakin menjadi sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan hasrat terpendam mereka selama Sembilan bulan terakhir gara – gara Kyuhyun harus berangkat ke jepang.

"Aahhhhkkkkk Yeesuuunngggg!"desah Kyuhyun yang disusul dengan Yesung.

"Kkkyyyyuuuuhhhhhyyuuuuuunnnnnn~,"desah Yesung tak kalah nyaring dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah pelepasan klimaks, mereka lalu membersihkan diri dan memakai piama. Kini Yesung sudah terlelap tidur disamping Kyuhyun yang masih setia membelai surai hitam panjang miliknya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan nyaman, itulah kenapa dia tidak bisa bilang tidak pada keinginan Yesung. Yesung telah banyak mengajarinya tentang arti tentang kehidupan. Dengan senyum kebahagiaan Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung dan memeluk posesif tubuh Yesung dan menyusul Yesung kealam mimpi.

* * *

 **Kokoro kara aiseru hito**

" Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati "

 **Kokoro kara itoshii hito**

" Orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati "

 **Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa**

" Di lubuk terdalam cintaku "

 **Itsumo kimi ga iru kara**

" Dimana kau akan selalu ada "

* * *

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi**

"Apapun yang kamu katakan, Aku akan nyaman jika denganmu "

 **I promise you 'forever' right now**

" Aku berjanji padamu 'selamanya' dari sekarang "

 **~ Cho Kyuhyun ~**

* * *

 **FIN**

 *** Yeoja : Wanita**

 *** Namja : Pria**

 *** Hime-sama : Tuan Putri**

 *** Teme : Brengsek**

 *** Yare- yare ~ : ya sudahlah**

 *** Kimochi : Nyaman**

 *** Teru : eehmmm mungkin bisa dibilang desahan waktu si pria mau cum,,**

 *** dame : Jangan**

 *** Hayaku : cepat**

 *** Ikku : artinya sama seperti teru,, tapi ini yang pake si wanitanya**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga,,**

 ***lap keringet,,, sekarang minta reviewww~**


	3. Love and Truth

**" Cinta berawal dari kasih sayang "**

 **" Yang semakin membara seperti api "**

 **" Akan tetapi, "**

 **" Bisakah cinta terkikis oleh gersangnya waktu "**

 **" Seperti bumi yang kini hampir mati "**

* * *

 **LOVE AND TRUTH**

* * *

 **Kyusung Fiction – Gender Switch**

 **Kyuhyun x Yesung**

 **Other Pairing :**

 **Jongjin x Donghae**

 **[ Donghae umurnya dibawah Jongjin 5th ]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Super Junior Member**

* * *

 **Inspiration:**

 **YUI - Love And Truth  
**

* * *

 **Gender :**

 **Romance**

 **Love Drama**

 **Hurt Comfort**

 **Rating :**

 **T**

* * *

 **Author :**

 **Asakura Akeno (Joonie Kim)**

 **Sub Author :**

 **Asakura Hao (Vey)**

* * *

 **Attention:**

 **Typo**

 **18+**

 **Out of Character**

* * *

 **Karya ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, tidak untuk dikomersilkan. Dan karya adalah SAH milik author dan sub author. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairingnya atau karena GENDER SWITCH silakan tekan tombol pojok kanan atas monitor anda. Karya ini pencampuran antara tiga bahasa yakni, Korea, Jepang, dan .**

 **Let's begin to read this story**

 **Disarankan ketika membaca fanfic ini reader's juga mendengarkan lagu**

 **Yui – Love and Truth**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari paling sibuk bagi Yesung, karena mulai siang menjelang sore café miliknya mulai ramai pengunjung. Tidak ada waktu bagi Yesung untuk melayani panggilan telepon dan pesan singkat dari sang kekasih. Waktunya cukup tersita untuk para pelanggan café yang masih setia mendatangi café kecil miliknya tersebut.

Hari itu adalah weekend paling melelahkan bagi Yesung, karena dari siang sampai malam dia harus berdiri dibelakang meja kasir. Kini jam dinding café menunjukkan waktu pukul lima sore, akan tetapi café miliknya masih saja sangat ramai. Dengan kaki yang rasanya sangat pegal dan kesemutan karena memakai sepatu hak tinggi dia meminta pada adik laki – lakinya untuk menggantikan posisinya.

"Jinnie~ gantikan noona,"panggil Yesung pada sang adik Jongjin yang tengah asik duduk disamping depan kasir sambil bermain smartphone miliknya.

"Ne,,"ucap Jongjin singkat lalu beranjak berdiri dan menggantikan posisi sang kakak.

"Aku akan duduk ditempat biasa,"ucap Yesung sembari meninggalkan Jongjin tanpa membawa ponselnya yang ada dilaci meja kasir.

"Okay~,"ucap Jongjin yang kini mulai melayani pelanggan mereka.

Di sebuah perusahaan ternama Seoul Kyuhyun tengah menahan letih yang amat sangat karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan meeting dengan beberapa pemimpin cabang perusahaan yang berada di Korea. Dahi namja itu berkerut ketika dia mendapati ponsel yang biasanya penuh dengan notifikasi dari sang kekasih sekarang bersih. Mengenyahkan pikiran negative, sang presiden direktur itu kini meninggalkan ruangannya.

Kini Kyuhyun itu telah berada didalam mobil sport miliknya yang bertengger tempat parkir. Dengan melihat jam yang ada ditangannya dia kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya itu untuk membelah kota Seoul. Jam ditangannya masih menunjukan pukul enambelas lebih tiga puluh menit yang mengartikan bahwa dia masih mempunyai sedikit waktu luang. Kyuhyun kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya kesebuah toko perhiasan ternama di Korea.

Balik lagi ketempat Yesung, kini Yesung tengah berada dimeja paling pojok café yang memang merupakan tempat khusus untuk pemilik café dan keluarga. Saat ini Yesung tengah memakai gaun biru tua dengan cardigan pendek warna merah marun serta memakai high heels warna senada. Dengan rambut ikal panjang yang dibiarkan terurai ditambah sedikit polesan diwajah dan bibir kissable, Yesung terlihat sangat anggun. Penampilan yang simple namun elegan yang mampu membuat seluruh mata meski tanpa memakai perhiasan apapun kecuali anting.

Yesung yang tengah menikmati segelas es coffee latte didatangi seorang namja. Namja itu langsung duduk di depan Yesung sembari mengumpat kesal karena terjebak macet. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya mendengus geli dan bertanya kepada namja didepannya itu.

"Ya! Kau datang hanya untuk mengumpat? Pergi sana ke lapangan."ucap Yesung sakartis.

"Ya! Nee-chan ketus sekali! Aku hanya kesal!"ucap namja itu.

"Kalau kau kesini Cuma untuk numpang duduk lebih baik kau pergi."ucap Yesung yang kini mulai menikmati untuk menjahili adiknya yang baru saja datang dari Jepang.

"Urusai!"ucap namja itu lalu mengambil minuman milik Yesung.

"He-hei! Itu minumanku!."ucap Yesung tidak terima.

"Aahhh~ leganya~,"ucap namja itu setelah menghabiskan minuman Yesung.

"Itu minumanku yang masih aku minum sedikit, baka!"ucap Yesung sembari bangun dan menjitak namja yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Ittaii~, nee-chan aku haus, tadi dipesawat aku tidur. Jadi aku gak sempat minum."terang namja itu.

"Itu. Bukan. Urusanku. Lee. Donghae."ucap Yesung penuh penekanan dan kini telah kembali ketempatnya.

"Mo~ Onee-chan tara~, daisuki~"ucap Donghae manja dan kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Yesung yang kini terhuyung jatuh disofa.

"He-hei kau berat! Lepaskan!"ucap Yesung kini memukul punggung Donghae meminta dilepaskan.

"Iyadaa~. Onee-chan, koishikute~"rengek Donghae malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Baka!,"ucap Yesung kini tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adik tercintanya itu tanpa sadar ada seorang namja tengah memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

Kyuhyun yang telah keluar dari mobil kini menuju tempat biasanya Yesung menunggu kedatangannya. Saat memasuki café, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan senyum yang merekah karena dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Akan tetapi ketika tatapan matanya menatap kearah Yesung, senyumnya itu hilang seketika. Kyuhyun melihat Yesung tengah berpelukan erat dengan seorang namja yang sama sekali belum dia kenal.

Bunga mawar yang dibawa Kyuhyun untuk Yesung kini hancur ketika bertemu dengan lantai. Dengan tatapan tak percaya Kyuhyun mendekati kearah Jongjin dan mengambil minuman yang sudah dipesannya lewat ponsel sebelum dia tiba.

"Jongjin, pesananku."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah berada didepan kasir.

"E-eh hyung~,"gumam Jongjin lalu memberikan milkshake pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Ini, uangnya."ucap Kyuhyun dingin lalu pergi sekilas menatap Yesung dengan tatapan marah.

Yesung yang masih memeluk Donghae, merasakan jika dirinya kini tengah ditatap. Dengan menoleh kearah kasir dan mendapati Kyuhyun ada disana. Kyuhyun menatapnya marah, sangat marah lalu pergi keluar café. Dengan pandangan mengikuti arah Kyuhyun pergi Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Donghae.

"K-Kyuu tunggu!"teriak Yesung sembari meninggalkan Donghae dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya cengo karena pelukannya dilepas paksa oleh sang kakak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil sportnya mendengar panggilan dari Yesung namun dihiraukannya dan memilih menyalakan mobil lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Yesung dengan tergopoh mengejar Kyuhyun namun harus kalah dengan waktu yang terbuang ketika dengan lambannya sang otak berfikir.

"Aaarrrgghhhh~ Kusoo!"umpat Yesung lalu berlari kembali kedalam café dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Noona sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun hyung cemburuan, kenapa malah memeluk Donghae?"tanya Jongjin.

"Mana aku tahu dia disini!"sungut Yesung ketika sang adik bukannya membantunya malah membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Nee-chan~, daijobu?"tanya Donghae yang kini mendatangi Jongjin dan Yesung ditempat kasir.

"Hn, daijobu."ucap Yesung ketus dan dingin.

"Hiii~"gumam Donghae yang merasakan dinginnya ucapan Yesung sampai ketengkuknya.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu dia chagi~."ucap Jongjin yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasih Donghae sendiri.

"Tsk~, angkat teleponku!"ucap Yesung geram sembari menatap smartphone miliknya.

"Sudahlah noona, temui saja dia diapartemen kalian. Bawa saja mobil Donghae. Aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang."ucap Jongjin lalu dengan gerakan tubuh Donghae menyerahkan kunci mobil dan surat mobilnya pada Yesung.

"Baiklah,"ucap Yesung kini mengambil jaket tas dan ponselnya lalu pergi.

"Nee-chan,, hati – hati."ucap Donghae yang kini melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn,, thank's."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah berlari keluar café dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Jongjin hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya itu yang seperti anak kecil. Yang satu cemburuan dan yang satu bodohnya minta ampun. Kini Donghae duduk didepan kasir untuk berbincang dengan Jongjin.

"Jongjin nii~,"panggil Donghae manja.

"Ada apa? Kau haus lagi"tanya Jongjin.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku rasa Kyuhyun nii dan Yesung nee sangat serasi."ucap Donghae.

"Ehm? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"tanya Jongjin.

"Apa Jongjin nii tidak sadar? Jika selama ini Kyuhyun nee jadi sudah mulai berubah? Dari yang awalnya cuek dan dingin seperti tembok sudah mulai bisa tersenyum."ucap Donghae.

"Benar juga."ucap Jongjin yang kini tengah berfikir.

"Kyuhyun nii yang sifatnya seperti api dan Yesung nee yang sifatnya seperti es. Benar – benar pasangan yang serasi dan konyol."ucap Donghae tertawa cekikikan.

"Kau benar, ya sudah bantu aku disini. Part kita difanfic ini sudah selesai. Kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bagiku mereka adalah pasangan terunik."ucap Jongjin lalu melayani pelanggan café lagi dan dibantu oleh Donghae.

* * *

Kyuhyun telah sampai di tempat parkir apartemennya dan kemudian dia beranjak untuk pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun masuk dan menaiki lift. Disela pintu lift yang masih terbuka Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang tengah berlari kearah lift yang kini sudah sepenuhnya tertutup.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka Kyuhyun sedikit menatap sendu minuman yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Dengan segera dia membuang minuman itu kedalam tempat sampah ketika kepingan tentang pelukan Yesung dan seorang pria tengah menari dengan seenak jidatnya di kepala Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun akan beranjak pergi kembali ke apartemen miliknya suara Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun tunggu!"teriak Yesung dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"…" Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku bilang tunggu!,"ucap Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun sakartis.

"….."Yesung mencoba untuk menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk bicara tenang.

Melihat Yesung yang diam saja Kyuhyun beranjak pergi menjauh dan melanjutkan niatannya untuk menggapai pintu apartemen miliknya. Namun niatannya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen harus kandas ketika sepasang lengan kini memelukya dari belakang. Yesung yang tadi hendak bicara cengo melihat Kyuhyun yang menjauhinya dan dengan segera dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae~,"ucap Yesung yang kini memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"hhhaahhh~,"hela nafas Kyuhyun yang terasa berat.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Kyu. Dia Donghae, pacar Jongjin. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan kalian tadi. Kau salah sangka padaku."ucap Yesung mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jika…Jika aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu, bagaimana perasaanmu Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun menyendu.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf, aku hanya tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu jika reaksi Donghae akan seperti itu."ucap Yesung kini tengah menahan airmatanya untuk menetes.

"Setidaknya kau bilang jika pasangan Jongjin akan datang. Aku menunggu kabarmu dari tadi kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dan emailku. Dan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Apa kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku?"tanya Kyuhyun kini menunduk meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku minta maaf akan hal itu. Tadi café ramai sekali, aku minta maaf jika tidak membalasnya. Ponselnya aku taruh di laci."ucap Yesung kini sukses menangis, meratapi kebodohannya.

"…."

"Mianhae,, jeongmal mian,,"ucap Yesung sambil sesekali sesenggukan.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Yesung dan berbalik menatap Yesung yang tengah menangis. Dengan segala kasih yang dimilikinya dia mengusap airmata Yesung. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Yesung tanda dia sayang pada Yesung.

"Aku juga bersalah padamu. Maaf aku keterlaluan."ucap Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

"…"

"Baiklah, kau pasti lelah, ayo kita masuk."ucap Kyuhyun kini menggandeng dan menggenggam erat telapak tangan Yesung dan membawa Yesung masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kini telah memasuki apartemen mereka, dengan segera Yesung membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun kini beranjak mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian santai. Saat sedang keluar kamar setelah mandi Kyuhyun teringat dengan apa yang dibelinya tadi.

Kyuhyun kini mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada didalam saku jasnya dan membawanya. Kyuhyun lalu duduk sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Tak lama setelah itu Yesung datang dengan membawa dua cangkir teh dan sedikit camilan.

"Minumlah Kyu~,"ucap Yesung lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo,,"ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung minum teh buatan Yesung.

"Ehm, cheonman."ucap Yesung sambil mengambil camilan dan memakannya.

Dengan memantapkan hati Kyuhyun mengambil kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada Yesung. Menatap mata Yesung yang sedikit kaget dengan tingkahnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentu Kyu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"tanya Yesung lagi yang kini tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kapan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi menatap Yesung dengan bahagia.

"Kapanpun itu, jika denganmu, aku akan selalu siap Kyu. Tapi, bukankah kita harus membicarakan ini dengan appa, eomma, tou-chan, dan kaa-chan?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya tadi, tou-chan, kaa-chan, serta nee-chan akan datang minggu depan."ucap Kyuhyun sukses membuat Yesung kaget.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku?"tanya Yesung gugup meski semburat bahagia tidak dapat hilang dari pipinya.

"Itu kejutan untukmu sayang."ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir kissable Yesung.

"Kau ini…"ucap Yesung menunduk.

"Sudah jangan sedih lagi, aku minta maaf sudah menuduhmu seperti itu tadi."ucap Kyuhyun kini tengah memeluk Yesung.

"I'm yours Kyu, remember that?"tanya Yesung.

"Emh,, I yours too."ucap Kyuhyun memeluk erat Yesung.

"Jangan buat aku meresa seperti orang bodoh. Don't leave me."ucap Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, I promise."ucap Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baiklah, bisakah aku ijin untuk tidur terlebih dahulu? Aku lelah."ucap Yesung kini beranjak dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali kekamar.

Setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung ganti baju dengan piama dan beranjak merebahkan diri. Niatan itu tertahan ketika Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung dan mencium tengkuk Yesung.

"Kyyuuhh~"desah Yesung ketika Kyuhyun membeikan bite mark dileher Yesung.

"Kau milikku dan hanya milikku."ucap Kyuhyun lalu mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk terbaring.

"Tidurlah,, kau pasti lelah."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang.

"ehm, aku milikmu Kyu, jaljayo,"ucap Yesung kini memejamkan matanya dan pergi tidur.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung sudah menutup matanya menyeringai menang. Tangan yang tadi memeluk tubuh Yesung kini diangkat dan kini tengah berada didepan payudara Yesung. Saat tangan itu ingin meremas payudara Yesung hanya tinggal satu centimeter saja sebuah suara menginstruksi usaha Kyuhyun.

"Jangan coba – coba untuk menggangguku tidur atau bahkan menggodaku, karena aku benar – benar lelah."ucap Yesung meski suara dengkuran harus terdengar dan mata Yesung masih tertutup.

Mendengus geli, Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Yesung dan ikut pergi kedalam mimpi bersama Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika dalam tidur pun, Yesung selalu memimpikan dirinya

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Omake**

Suatu hari kala senja di musim liburan seperti ini Kyuhyun duduk termenung sendiri disebuah bangku taman. Tempat yang selalu bisa menenangkan fikirannya, tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamanya. Yesung hari ini sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu karena café Yesung tengah ada acara. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu jika dia ada ditaman kota dan menunggu kedatangan Yesung sampai sore sekalipun.

"Kyuhyuuuunn~"ucap seorang yeoja kini berteriak dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Eehh Seohyunie~,"gumam Kyuhyun yang kini juga membalas pelukan dari Seohyun.

Seohyun yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupan Kyuhyun kini datang lagi. Seohyun cinta pertama dan mantan kekasih Kyuhyun, yang dua tahun telah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Setelah perpisahannya dengan Seohyun, Kyuhyun menyendiri dan saat itulah Kyuhyun mengenal Yesung. Yesung yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Aku kangeennn~,"ucap Seohyun.

"Kau betah sekali di LA. Sudah dua tahun kau ingat? Kau tidak merindukan kami?"tanya Kyuhyun kini melepaskan diri dari Seohyun.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu dan Yesung. Aku juga dengar kalian akan menikah."ucap Seohyun yang kini duduk disebelah Kyuhyun menatap bias senja yang terpantul didanau.

"Ya, kami merencanakan bulan depan."ucap Kyuhyun mearasa bersalah.

"Bulan depan aku juga akan menikah dengan Siwon dan akan menetap lagi di Korea."ucap Seohyun.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya nanti neechan. Bolehkan aku tetap memanggilmu seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku hanya lahir 1 bulan lebih cepat dari kalian berdua. Tapi baiklah,"ucap Seohyun tidak terima.

"Arigato.."ucap Kyuhyun

"Kalau boleh aku berkata jujur. Aku memang sengaja menemuimu tanpa ada Yesung. Aku ingin mengulang kisahku denganmu."ucap Seohyun.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu, nee-chan."ucap Kyuhyun menatap bias senja didanau.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakanku Kyu? Waktu senja adalah waktu kebersamaan kita."ucap Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kala senja juga kau meninggalkan aku."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap danau.

"Ya, aku meninggalkanmu."ucap Seohyun lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, nee-chan."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengelus puncak rambut Seohyun dan kemudian memeluk Seohyun.

"Ya,, aku tahu."ucap Seohyun lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sayang padamu nee-chan~. Jangan pergi lagi."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Seohyun.

 **_KLONTANG_**

 **_EHH_**

Yesung kini telah memberikan baju kerjanya pada sang adik. Dengan membawa dua minuman softdrink Yesung mengendarai mobil sportnya membelah kota Seoul. Dengan perasaan bersalah Yesung berlari mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Teringat masa lalu, Yesung lalu berlari kearah danau di pinggir taman. Disana dia menemukan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak sendiri ada orang lain. Orang yang selama ini masih ada dihati Kyuhyun, orang yang menjadi cinta pertama Kyuhyun sebelum dengannya. Ungkapan sayang Kyuhyun pada sang mantan membuat Yesung menjatuhkan kedua kaleng softdrink dari tangannya.

 **_KLONTANG_**

 **_EHH_**

"Na-nani~"gumam Yesung menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Ye-Yesung."ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Seohyun.

"Yesung ini tidak seperti yang kamu baya-

"CUKUP!"ucap Yesung.

"Ye-Yesung dengar in-"

"Jangan mendekat!"ucap Yesung ketika Kyuhyun akan mendekatinya.

"Ta-tapi,,"ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati Yesung.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"teriak Yesung dengan uraian airmata yang ada dipipi.

"…"Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati Yesung ketika airmata Yesung semakin deras keluar.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Yesung berlari dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Belahan jiwanya, cintanya, kepercayaannya, dan permatanya. Hancur sudah, semuanya sudah jelas kenapa Kyuhyun akhir – akhir ini jarang bisa dia temui.

Ketika Yesung akan memasuki mobil sport miliknya, sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya. Yesung menahan isakannya dan memberontak dari tubuh kekar itu. Yesung tahu jika dia kalah kuat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan Kyu!"ucap Yesung yang kini tampak sangat kacau.

"Tidak!"ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Biarkan aku menenangkan hatiku, la-

"Lalu apa? Kau akan tersenyum dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Yesung!"bentak Kyuhyun.

"…"

"MASUK!"titah Kyuhyun yang diikuti Yesung dengan duduk dibelakang kemudi.

 **~ Owari ~**

* * *

 **Lebih baik aku endingin saja,,**

 **Yosha~ jangan lupa untuk memberi review neee~,,**

 **Arigatoo~**


	4. Heartache

Dalam nada aku bersuara,

Dengan bersuara aku bercerita

Bercerita tentangmu

Dirimu yang mengisi hari – hariku

Tentang kisah cinta kita

Yang penuh dengan canda dan tawa

Namun kini terasa berbeda

Kau terasa jauh

Kau meninggalkanku berjalan sendiri

Dan disaat hatiku berdiri sendiri dan memilihmu

Kau telah hilang dari jangkauanku

* * *

" Heartache "

" Kyuhyun x Yesung "

Kyusung GS Fanfiction

Disclamer :

Super Junior Member

Heartache – One OK Rock

* * *

Genre :

Romance

Hurt Comfort

Rating :

T

Author :

Joonie Kim aka Akeno Asakura

* * *

Warning :

Typho

Trans Gender

Alur maju mundur

Fanfiction ini murni karya author, jika ada kesamaan cerita harap harap dimengerti bahwa ini adalah kisah nyata.. #slaped.

Sedikit saran,, dengarkan lagu

One OK Rock – Heartache saat membaca fanfiction ini.

Kalau tidak tahu sountracknya film actionnya Kenshin yang terakhir.

Selamat membaca :v

* * *

Hari terasa begitu indah jika dilewati bersama dengan sang kekasih hati. Terasa lengkap dan bersinar tanpa kekurang. Seperti matahari yang selalu menyinari selaluruh alam semesta. Sama halnya yang terjadi pada pasangan ini, Kyuhyun dan Yesung, mereka terlihat selalu kompak dan bergotong royong bersama – sama. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik. Sangat serasi.

"Sungie, Aku mencintaimu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dari belakang.

"ehhh?"gumam Yesung merona dan celingukan.

"Wae?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima tingkah Yesung.

 **_BLETHAK_**

Sebuah jitakan lembut mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun setelah Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Appeo!"erang Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Kyu, kau terlalu keras, kau tidak lihat jika semua orang disini melihat tingkah kita berdua?"ucap Yesung merona dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun menyembunyikan warna wajah miliknya.

"Kkkkk~ kau ini.."gumam Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan ditempat ramai seperti ini?"tanya Yesung yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau suka tempat ini? Kau bilang jika senja tiba didanau ini pasti akan terasa romantic dan banyak pasangan yang kemari?"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya aku memang bilang, tapi kau mengatakannya terlalu keras."ucap Yesung protes.

"Ehhmm…"gumam Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti namun otaknya merespon lain.

"Ishh,, Kau ini.."ucap Yesung yang melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah danau sebuah café milik sahabatnya yang selalu ingin dikunjunginya.

"Kau mau kemana Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang menjauh.

"Eobseo,,"ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum dan merentangan tangannya seakan dia memeluk mentari senja dihadapannya.

"KIM YESUNG,,, SARANGHAEYO,, SARANGHANDAAAA~"teriak Kyuhyun membuat semua orang disana melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"KAU!"ucap Yesung yang kini tengah berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun merah padam karena malu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampilkan smirk andalannya melihat sikap malu dari sang kekasih. Akhirnya kedua insan tersebut saling kejar – kejaran dan ditatap lucu oleh pasangan disekitar mereka. Meski hanya hal yang sederhana tapi akan lebih bermakna jika kita bisa menyikapi semua hal dengan bijak bukan?

"Yesungie, I Love You."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Love You too Kyuu,"ucap Yesung sembari memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Kyuhyun.

Meski hanya kecupan, namun itu tulus dari hati tanpa nafsu. Saling melengkapi, saling memberi dan saling memahami. Itulah yang selama ini ingin dilakukan Yesung, memberikan semua yang dimilikinya untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian di danau itu, Kyuhyun enggak mengajak Yesung untuk pergi kesana lagi. Karena dengan segera Yesung akan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau bahkan memutuskan sambungan telepon yang mereka lakukan. Yesung bukannya tidak senang hanya saja dia merasa malu.

"Sungie, aku merindukanmu. Aku tunggu di café milik Teuki hyung."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku ti-

"Aku sudah perjalanan kesana dari Jepang, kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"tamya kyuhyun terlihat sedih.

"Baiklah – baiklah,, aku datang."ucap Yesung yang kemudian memutar balikkan mobil sport miliknya.

Setelah bujuk rayuan kyuhyun yang sangat mempesona membuat Yesung terlena dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke danau tersebut. Akhirnya mereka bisa menghabiskan senja dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpatri diraut wajah mereka. Mereka habiskan senja itu dengan canda dan tawa, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Namun kini prahara mulai menghadang dan menyerang. Tanpa dapat Yesung pungkiri Kyuhyun kini terlihat beda dari sebelumnya. Yesung merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi Kyuhyun menyembunyikannya.

"Kyu,,"panggil Yesung.

"Ne,,"gumam Kyuhyun yang kini tengah melakukan sambungan telepon dengan Yesung.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"tanya Yesung.

"Tidak ada."ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu?"tanya Yesung.

"Apanya yang lalu? Aku tak apa-apa,"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Hn,"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Ka-

"Sungie, aku harus pergi dulu. Annyeong."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Ne, Hati-hati dijalan,, Kyu.,"ucap Yesung meski sambungan teleponnya telah terputus.

Yesung mulai merasa Kyuhyun telah berubah, berubah jadi dingin dan menghindarinya. Yesung tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja Yesung mulai berfikir jika dia melakukan kesalahan. Namun berfikir sekeras apapun Yesung tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Yesung hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum meski kini luka itu mulai tergores.

"Kyu,,"panggil Yesung disambungan telepon dikemudian harinya.

"Hn,,"gumam Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Yesung.

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku merindukanmu."ucap Yesung menekan perasaannya.

"Mianhae, aku ada urusan. Mianhaeyo."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ehm,, Tak apa mungkin kau sibuk."ucap Yesung menahan emosinya dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Kyuhyun.

"…"Kyuhyun terdiam tak menyangkal ataupun mengiyakan ucapan Yesung.

"Baiklah jika kau sibuk. Annyeong."ucap Yesung menutup teleponnya dan meredakan emosinya dengan airmata.

Yesung tidak ingin berfikir buruk tentang Kyuhyun, hanya saja dia merasa sakit jika harus sendiri seperti ini. Yesung memantapkan hati dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum meski dia merasa sakit jika harus sendiri. Apapun itu dia harus bertahan dan tersenyum.

"Nee,, Kyuhyunnie,"panggil Yesung disambungan telepon dilain hari.

"Ada apa Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku bermimpi, aku merasa ada orang yang mengatakan padaku seperti ini?"ucap Yesung.

"Nanda?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan logat Jepangnya.

"Seperti ini **' Kyuhyun doesn't need you again. Why don't you leave him and make him happy without you? You can't make him happy with you.'** "ucap Yesung menahan isakannya meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika arimatanya kini mengalir.

" **Sungie, Listen to me. I'm still love you. Whatever you thinking about me I have to stay here. But leave me behind you for some time now. Jika kau ingin tinggal tunggulah aku, jika tidak suka tinggalkan aku. Tapi apapun itu aku masih menyayangimu dan rasa itu tidak akan hilang.** "ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan Yesung.

" **I see, but still same Kyu~. I'll stay here until you dumped me.** "ucap Yesung langsung menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Dua minggu setelah itu, Yesung mengalami keterpurukan dalam hal apapun dia merasa ada yang kosong dalam hidupnya. Setelah hari itu, Kyuhyun jarang menghubunginya meski hanya untuk memberitahu jika dia baik – baik saja. Tidak ada satupun email ataupun pesan yang dibalas oleh Kyuhyun untuknya.

Yesung kini duduk termenung di café milik Leeteuk dan membuat bait – bait lagu yang dibuatnya mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Dengan dibantu dengan Ryeowook sang adik tingkat kuliah, Yesung menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang dibuatnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kini Yesung tengah berada ditengah panggung disamping Jungmo sang gitaris café milik Leeteuk. Dengan gaun yang mempesona Yesung mencoba tersenyum dan menyapa semua pengunjung di café tersebut. Sebenarnya itu adalah ide Ryeowook yang tidak lain adalah adik Leeteuk. Ryeowook meminta sang kakak untuk membujuk Yesung untuk meminta sang diva kampus menyanyikan lagu miliknya. Dan akhirnya Leeteuk berhasil membujuk Yesung, meski harus dengan seribu cara ditempuhnya.

"Annyeong hamnika."ucap Yesung gugup menatap semua mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Annyeong."ucap pengunjung cafe.

"Naneun kim Yesung imnida. Saya disini diminta oleh sang pemilik café untuk bernyanyi dengan suara minim milik saya. Tapi silakan dinikmati persembahan lagu pertama saya untuk seseorang di suatu tempat yang sangat saya rindukan."ucap Yesung

 **_CLAP_CLAP_CLAP_CLAP_**

Semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan untuk performan Yesung pertama kalinya. Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat betapa cantik dan anggunnya Yesung jika dimake over seperti itu.

* * *

" **I like the silent of you. As though as you have disappeared. You listen to me from far away. And you are untouchable.** "ucap Yesung memulai dengan puisi yang dibuatnya spontan.

"…."

" **You never look around and never land in eye on me. Just like a kiss, a kiss to silent your lips. I have tried to convinced you and tell you how I love you.** "ucap Yesung yang kini mulai menutup mata menekan perasaannya untuk keluar dari dirinya.

"…."

" **Disappear and sorrow full. Disappear like you never exist.** "ucap Yesung lagi kini mulai membuka matanya.

"…"

" **A single word… a single smile….. from you has been enough.** "ucap Yesung tersenyum menyembunyikan luka tapi masih terlihat dikedua manik onyx-nya.

"…"

" **If I look happiness and still keep smiling. Is enough to fill my heart. Because I know It's unreal without you here.** "ucap Yesung lalu memberitahu sang pembaca acara untuk memperkenalkan lagu miliknya dengan bahasa tubuh.

* * *

" **Miss Kim Yesung feat Jungmo– Heartache "**

So they say that time

Takes away the pain

But I'm still the same

* * *

' _**Ya, aku masih disini,, tetap sama dan masih menunggumu untuk datang kembali menggenggam jemariku erat dan melangkah bersamaku. Menunggu memelukku erat dan menghapus airmataku.'**_

* * *

And they say that I

Will find another you

That can't be true

* * *

' _**Mereka mengatakan jika aku memang sudah tidak kamu butuhkan. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku mendapatkan ucapan tidak pantasnya aku untukmu. Tapi aku tidak akan percaya itu sampai kau mengatakannya langsung padaku. Mengatakan segalanya apa yang terjadi padaku.'**_

* * *

Why didn't I realize?

Why did I tell lies?

Yeah, I wish that I could do it again

Turnin' back the time

Back when you were mine, all mine

* * *

' _**Aku berbohong jika aku baik – baik saja. Aku berbohong jika aku tidak apa berjalan sendiri tanpamu. Aku berbohong karena aku ingin kau mengejarku dan memelukku erat dan berkata bahwa kau akan selalu disini untukku. Seperti janjimu padaku.'**_

* * *

So this is heartache?

So this is heartache?

Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa, namida e to kawari oh baby

* * *

' _**Aku menyesal telah mengatakan jika semua akan baik – baik saja sedangkan aku merasa sakit untuk sendiri. Aku merasa sakit saat kau terasa jauh dari jangkauanku. Dan kini penyesalanku menyebabkan luka dan membuatku beruraian airmata.'**_

* * *

Yesung menyanyi dengan segenap hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan kini ungkapan hatinya membuat kesendirian yang dirasakannya berubah menjadi airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.

So this is heartache?

So this is heartache?

Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa, omoide ni kawaru

I MISS YOU

* * *

' _**Senyumanmu, candamu, tawamu dihari itu kini menjadi kenangan. Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, itulah ungkapan hatiku padamu yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan. Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai aku tidak tahu darimana aku harus mengobati kerinduanku karenamu.'**_

* * *

Boku no kokoro o, yuitsu mitashite satte yuku

Kimi ga

Boku no kokoro ni, yuitsu furareru koto ga dekita

Kimi wa

Oh baby, mou inai yo mou nanimo nai yo

Yeah I wish that I could do it again

Turnin' back the time

Back when were mine, all mine

* * *

' _**Didalam hatiku hanya kamu yang dapat mendapatkan tempat disana dan pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya kamu yang ada didalam hatiku yang dapat menyentuhnya. Hanya dirimu. Dan aku ingin mengulang kembali semuanya tentangmu dari awal. Meski kau tak ada lagi disini dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu meski dalam mimpi seperti semalam.'**_

* * *

It's so hard to forget

Kataku musunda sono musubime wa

Yeah, it's so hard to forget

Tsuyoku hikeba hiku hodo ni

You and all the regret

Hodokenaku natte hanarerenaku natta

Ima wa tsurai yo, sore ga tsurai yo, sugu wasuretai yo

Kimi wa

* * *

' _**ini begitu sulit untuk dilupakan ketika kau menginginkan aku meninggalkanmu dibelakangmu. Karena aku membutuhkanmu disisiku menarikku ketika akan terjatuh, memelukku ketuka aku menangis, dan tersenyum bersamaku ketika aku berhasil. Ikatan ini semakin menyiksaku ketika kau memutuskan untuk mundur. Ini sangat menyakitkan sekarang, aku ingin melupakan luka ini, aku ingin segera melupakan luka ini dan bersama denganmu lagi.'**_

* * *

So this is heartache?

So this is heartache?

Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa, namida e to kawari oh baby

So this is heartache?

So this is heartache?

Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa, omoide ni kawaru.

* * *

' _**Semua penyesalan, semua rasa sakit, semua kenangan bersamamu kini menjadi satu dan menemaniku dalam sepiku.'**_

* * *

I miss you

I miss you

I miss you

I miss you

* * *

' _**aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu itulah jeritan hatiku, apa kau mendengarnya?'**_

(Credit : One OK Rock – Heartache)

* * *

Yesung menatap penonton dengan senyum yang mengandung luka. Dengan uraian airmata Yesung masih tersenyum dan menyembunyikan luka yang diterimanya. Yesung mencoba untuk mengusap airmatanya dan bersalaman dengan Jungmo.

"Gamsahamnida Jungmo, permainan akustikmu memang tidak bisa diragukan."ucap Yesung kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya."ucap Yesung lalu membungkuk bersama Jungmo.

"Gamhasamnida.."ucap Jungmo sambil membungkuk.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan untuk suara emas Yesung dan permainan akustik Jungmo.

* * *

' **Semoga kau mendengar laguku Kyu~, mendengar bahwa aku merindukanmu disini. '**

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

Mian jika ceritanya sedikit tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Hanya sebatas itulah aku bisa bercerita tentang hatiku. Aku tidak mau menambahkan maupun menguranginya. Kalian mungkin berkata jika semua itu fake, tapi bagiku dengan bercerita aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku.

Dengan isi hatiku aku bisa membuat cerita seperti drama. Dengan drama aku bisa membuat hidupku sedikit lebih bermakna. Karena dengan adanya mereka aku akan bisa membuat diriku lebih kuat untuk bertahan dan tersenyum seperti aku yang biasanya.

Seperti diriku yang biasanya, seperti diriku. Diriku yang sangat merindukanmu, tidak dapat aku pungkiri jika memang kau sudah menyentuh nadiku dan itu pilihanmu untuk menariknya hingga terputus atau membiarkannya,,, anata~.

Hanya ada satu panggilan 'anata' dalam hidupku,, dan itu hanya untukmu jika kau bisa menyadarinya.


	5. The Ending Story

_**Mungkin selama ini kamu memang tidak bisa melihatnya**_

 _ **Perjuanganku mempertahankanmu**_

 _ **Pengorbananku untukmu**_

 _ **Namun jika memang kau hanya sekilas hadir dalam hidupku**_

 _ **Ku mohon pergilah dari mimpiku**_

 _ **Karena sekarang kau hanyalah nightmare untuk hidupku**_

 _ **Meski hatiku masih menyimpan kenanganmu**_

* * *

" **BITTER-SWEET "**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kyuhyun x Yesung [ Kyusung ]**

 **~ Gender Switch ~**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior Member**

 **Inspiration :**

 **Bittersweet – Super Junior Sexy, Free, And Single Album**

* * *

 **Rating :**

 **T [always]**

 **Gender :**

 **Hurt Comfort**

 **Love Drama**

* * *

 **Author :**

 **Joonie Kim ( Akeno Himejima )**

 **Attention :**

 **Typho**

 **18+**

 **Out Of Character**

* * *

 **Let's begin our story**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul hari ini, tidak ada suara bising klackson mobil, yang ada hanyalah gemericik air yang jatuh dari udara. Yesung yang selama satu minggu tetap berada di apartemen miliknya setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada niatannya sekali pun untuk keluar dari apartemen kesayangannya tersebut.

"haahh~"membuang nafas lelah Yesung langsung menuju balkon dan melihat hujan yang masih mengguyur Seoul hari ini.

Berjalan perlahan menatap setiap tetesan air hujan dengan seksama, dalam balutan kesedihan yang masih tercipta dihatinya. Ingatan tentang beberapa hari yang lalu menguasai dan muncul ke permukaan membuat Yesung tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata.

"Yeogi,,, neomu apphaseo.."gumam Yesung lirih sembari meremas dada kiri miliknya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ON**_

* * *

" _ **Aku dengar dari Leeteuk hyung kau baru saja menyanyi Sungie. Apa itu benar?"**_ _tanya Kyuhyun diseberang telepon._

" _Iya, tapi hanya satu lagu. Aku tak sanggup lebih dari itu."jawab Yesung dengan pandangan tetap tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya._

" _ **Eeehh,,, kau pasti sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun. Dan sedikit make up tentunya."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun lagi._

" _Kau terlalu membuatnya tinggi Kyunnie,"ucap Yesung meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika kini dia sedang merona._

" _ **Oh iya, Sungie,, apa kau mengenal Touch?"**_ _tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung._

" _Apa itu? Apa itu semacam game Starcraft milikmu?"tanya Yesung._

" _ **Bukan, itu game dance asal Chinese. Aku ingin memainkannya."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun._

" _Oh,, mainkan saja Kyu,"ucap Yesung menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun._

' _ **Dan mungkin waktuku bersamamu akan berkurang lagi,'**_

 _Batin Yesung tersenyum miris._

" _ **Baiklah aku harus meeting dulu."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun sembari menutup teleponnya._

" _Ya,, selamat meeting Kyu.."ucap Yesung meski dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkannya._

 _Waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat, banyak persoalan yang terjadi saat ini didalam kehidupan Yesung. Cafe yang didirikannya dengan sang adik sedang dilanda masalah, begitu juga dengan tesis yang sedang dijalankannya. Itu semua membuat Yesung harus mengerang frustasi ditambah dengan penyakit Kyuhyun yang menghilang kambuh lagi._

 _Dua minggu sudah Kyuhyun tanpa kabar, membuat Yesung harus bersikap tenang meski dia ingin sekali mendatangi Kyuhyun yang sekarang ternyata sudah berada di Chinese. Dari apa yang dikatakan sang kakak kesayangan Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra, Kyuhyun sudah berada di Chinese sekarang. Yesung membuka kembali laptopnya dan membuka lagi akun sosial media yang mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun._

 _Senyuman itu kembali mengembang, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika airmata juga mendominasi perasaannya. Kenangan yang membawanya kembali terbang dimasa lalu, membawa sejuta kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingatkannya kembali tentang apa yang selama ini Yesung perjuangkan. Dengan segera Yesung menutup akunnya dan membuka sebuah server game Touch dan membuat character dirinya dan mulai bermain._

' _ **Mungkin, Kyuhyun sedang bermain dan mengabaikanku'**_

 _Batin Yesung menyuarakan spekulasinya dengan getir._

 _Yesung yang keasikan main game lucu itu selalu mengkonfrim apapun yang diminta oleh server. Apapun tanpa terkecuali itu untuk menjadi pasangan dance. Yesung tertawa kecil, menyadari game itu ternyata mampu membuatnya mengalihkan spekulasi negativ tentang Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya peristiwa menyedihkan itu terjadi._

 _Kyuhyun menelepon disaat Yesung sedang bermain dengan dunianya._

" _Yeoboseyo Kyu,"ucap Yesung yang telah me-nonaktif-kan suara dari game itu._

" _ **Itu Char digame Touch? Kau sudah membuat Char di Touch? Kenapa gak bilang?"**_ _cercah Kyuhyun tanpa henti._

" _Iya, aku sudah membuat ID disana. Ku pikir kau sudah membuatnya."ucap Yesung tenang._

" _ **Tentu saja belum, aku masih membuat laporan. Itu game seperti apa Sungie?"**_ _tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

" _Kau pernah mengenal IMVU Kyu? Kau juga pernah mengenal Ayodance?"tanya Yesung lagi._

" _ **Iya Aku tahu,"**_ _Ucap Kyuhyun._

" _Kurasa, itu percampuran keduanya. Kau bisa berpasangan dengan Char lain. Dan juga kau bisa seorang bayi."ucap Yesung._

" _ **Berarti harus menikah dulu? Di Ayodance kalau ingin punya anak harus Wedding dulu."**_ _tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

" _Tidak, tinggal Wishing dan bear kamu akan mendapatkan seorang bayi."ucap Yesung lagi._

" _ **Kamu ini bikin penasaran. Buatkan aku ID."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun telak._

" _Iya Kyu,, nanti malam aku buatkan."ucap Yesung meski dia tahu Kyuhyun menelepon waktu itu adalah dini hari._

" _ **Aku tidur dulu ne, aku lelah."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun lagi._

" _Iya Kyu,, Jaljayo."ucap Yesung._

 _Yesung menatap sendu smartphone miliknya, tidak peduli jika permainan yang dilakoninya kini sudah berulang kali kalah. Mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel menuju sebuah bingkai foto yang ada dimeja samping laptopnya._

' _ **Kau, bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu menjadi milikku. Kau sudah berubah, kau adalah orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Kyuhyun. Semakin lama, aku sudah kehilanganmu Kyu. Sejak pertemuanmu dengan Seohyun waktu itu. Kau sudah berubah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau kembali menjadi sepenuhnya milikku seperti yang kau katakan.'**_

 _Batin Yesung mengerang sakit._

 _Setelah misi yang dilakukan Yesung selesai, Yesung langsung mengeluarkan id dan membuatkan sebuah id untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung sedikit menyunggingkan senyum meski Yesung tahu, apa yang akan terjadi mungkin lebih dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Yesung punya pasangan dance, hanya untuk misi digame itu. Apakah Kyuhyun akan menganggapnya lebih. Entahlah, Yesung hanya berharap Kyuhyun tahu, jika yang ditunggu menjadi pasangannya adalah Kyuhyun sendiri bukan orang lain._

* * *

 _ **Aku sudah membuatkan sebuat ID untukmu Kyu,,**_

 _ **Ckyuhyun pass Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Selamat malam, mimpi indah.**_

 _ **Yesungkim mail com**_

* * *

 _Keesokannya Kyuhyun menelepon dan bilang kalau dia sedang libur tiga hari. Dan kesempatan itulah yang membuatnya ingin bermain game. Namun kesalahan fatal, Yesung masih belum memutuskan pasangan dancenya. Dan akhirnya pertengkaran itu tak terelakkan setelah Kyuhyun tahu Yesung punya pasangan Dance._

" _ **Join room milikku,"**_ _ucap Kyuhyun berkata dingin diteleponnya._

" _N-ne."ucap Yesung merasa bersalah._

 _Setelah memutuskan pasangannya Yesung lalu masuk room milik Kyuhyun. Yang memang pada dasarnya Yesung masih sangat minim pengetahuan tentang game seperti itu dan menggunakan autoplay. Kyuhyun memilih lagu dengan beat paling tinggi dengan level paling tinggi. Saat Kyuhyun memainkan game tersebut Yesung hanya bisa menatap layar laptop yang ada dihadapannya. Jujur hati Yesung sama seperti Char yang sedang dimainkannya saat itu. Pecah berkeping – keping layaknya piring yang sudah terjatuh dilantai._

" _ **Aku Off, silakan bermain dengan couplemu."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun menggores luka._

" _Aku sudah force dengan dia Kyu. Aku bermain dengannya hanya untuk misi."ucap Yesung parau._

" _ **Kalau hanya untuk misi kenapa harus dilock? Kalau mau mojok silakan. Aku tidak peduli."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun lagi penuh amarah._

" _Bukan aku yang membuatnya Kyu, dia invite ya aku join."ucap Yesung mencoba untuk meluruskan._

" _ **Bukankah aku bilang, aku tidak peduli? Silakan bermain, aku mau tidur."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya._

" _Selamat malam, dan mimpi indah. Uri Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung sembari menurunkan ponselnya dan menghapus airmata yang mulai menetes._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun kembali mendiamkan Yesung. Tidak jarang Yesung harus menelan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Dalam otak Yesung, Kyuhyun miliknya yang dulu telah pergi. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah sosok dambaan wanita manapun? Jadi tidak akan mungkin dia kekurangan hanya untuk seorang yeoja seperti dia._

 _Yesung hanya bisa bermain tanpa henti selama tiga sampai empa hari. Dan itu membuatnya harus kembali bertandang kerumah sakit. Lihatlah dampak yang dibuat Kyuhyun pada Yesung, jangan tanyakan mengapa, tanyakan bagaimana caranya dia bertahan. Yesung kini mampu mengukir senyum, senyum ceria kepura-puraannya. Baginya tidak apa, sebelum kata – kata itu keluar dia masih bisa bertahan bukan?_

 _Mungkin memang sudah suratan jika mereka harus mengalami pengalaman pahit tersebut. Yesung yang masih bermain game itu dan menunggu kapan Kyuhyun akan bermain. Yesung kembali dengan kebiasaannya dengan menerima pasangan dari server. Seperti Yesung sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun ketika hanya mendiamkannya tanpa mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mudah sekali berubah._

" _ **Kau masih bermain? Lalu apa makna kata kata yang kau buat dengan couple milikmu itu?"**_ _tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa – basi._

" _Aku menunggumu, kata – kata itu untukmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"tanya Yesung yang saat ini dalam perjalanan._

" _ **Tapi kau menuliskannya untuk dia!"**_ _bentak Kyuhyun._

" _Aku menunggumu,"ucap Yesung tidak mau kalah._

" _ **Tapi kau tuliskan kata – kata itu untuk dia bukan untukku."**_ _ucap Kyuhyun meninggi._

" _Apa aku harus menuliskan sebuah nama disana agar kau tahu aku menunggumu?"tanya Yesung lagi._

" _Terserah lah. Lakukan sesukamu. You Free Now."ucap Kyuhyun telak._

" _Mwo-mworago?"gumam Yesung._

" _..."_

" _Baiklah jika itu maumu, selamat bersenang – senang dengan Seohyun disana. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam dan selamat tinggal."ucap Yesung sembari membuang ponsel miliknya kesungai didekat._

 _Yesung yang kini tengah menangis dan dalam kecepatan tinggi, tidak sadar jika didepannya ada sebuah sepeda motor. Jarak yang terlalu dekat, membuat Yesung harus membayar ganti rugi serta membayar perawatan orang yang ditabraknya. Senyum pahit masih bertengger di wajah Yesung._

' _ **Bagaimana jika aku berlaku sama padamu, seperti sifatmu yang keras itu Kyu?'**_

 _Batin Yesung mengerang sakit._

* * *

 _ **Flashback Off**_

* * *

"Noona,,"panggil Jongjin sembari memeluk Yesung.

"Ne,, jinnie, waeyo?"tanya Yesung sembari mengusap airmatanya kasar.

"Hajiman. Yeophe isseo."ucap Jongjin yang kini tengah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Shireohae, aku harus pergi Jinnie. Tesisku sudah selesai. Dan pasportku sebentar lagi juga akan keluar."ucap Yesung sembari merasakan kehangatan pelukan Jongjin.

"Tapi kenapa harus Jepang noona?"tanya Jongjin lagi.

"Karena aku sudah membuat janji Jinnie. Noona harus pergi."ucap Yesung yang kini balik memeluk sang adik.

"Kenapa noona harus pergi sendiri."ucap Jongjin yang masih belum ingin sang kakak pergi.

"Karena aku ingin menikmati kesendirianku Jinnie. Jika kau mau id game touch. Pakailah miilikku, aku sudah tidak ingin membukanya."ucap Yesung sembari memeluk erat Jongjin.

"Aku tidak mau, itu punya noona. Nanti aku dikira hode lagi."ucap Jongjin tak pelak membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Kau ini, kau bisa membuat char di server lain dengan char namja."ucap Yesung lagi.

"Gomawo noona."ucap Jongjin.

"Ne,, Cheonmaneyo."ucap Yesung lagi.

"Noona ingin aku mengantarkanmu ke cafe Leeteuk hyung?"tanya Jongjin.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya."ucap Yesung dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, aku dengar noona sedang membuat sebuah lagu."ucap Jongjin.

"Nee,,"jawab Yesung yang kini tengah menuruni tangga.

"Aah,, kurasa itu tentang si nappeun namja."ucap Jongjin lirih.

"Mworago?"tanya Yesung yang tidak begitu menengar ucapan Jongjin.

"Anhi.,, Eobseo.."ucap Jongjin lalu menarik Yesung agar masuk kedalam mobil.

Perjalanan dari rumah Yesung ke cafe milik Leeteuk cukup memakan waktu, faktor penyebabnya adalah hujan. Selama perjalanan Yesung hanya melamun menatap hujan yang mengguyur mobilnya. Membuka semua memorinya dengan Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi. Kalau boleh jujur Yesung ingin menghapus semuanya tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya tuhan masih ingin menyiksanya dengan tetap membuat ingatan tentang Kyuhyun bersemayam diotaknya.

Kini Yesung dan Jongjin sudah tiba di cafe milik Leeteuk, mereka disabut dengan baik oleh Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Meski pandangan Ryeowook tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dia tidak rela jika noonanya akan pergi dan menetap di Jepang untuk selamanya.

"Ku harap kau sudah memutuskannya dengan matang Sungie."ucap Leeteuk menatap Yesung.

"Iya oppa, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Besok lusa aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Jadi ku pikir ini adalah salam perpisahanku untuk kalian semua."ucap Yesung yang tersenyum manis –red:pura-pura-.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak melupakan kami disini."ucap Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja tidak oppa."ucap Yesung yang lagi lagi tersenyum menyembunyikan luka yang dimilikinya.

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah sebuah perpisahan maka aku akan mengantarkanmu ke panggung."ucap Leeteuk.

"Gomawo oppa."ucap Yesung.

Nama Yesung telah dipanggil, namun Yesung memasuki panggung tidaklah sendiri. Dia bersama dengan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Yesung tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua orang bersaudara itu padanya.

"Selamat malam dan berjumpa lagi dengan saya."ucap Leeteuk.

"Selamat malam."ucap para pelanggan setianya.

"Kami ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pelanggan setia cafe saya. Dikesempatan malam ini, kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk Yesungie yang sudah membuatkan lirik lagu untuk adik saya tercinta."ucap leeteuk.

"Oppa~,"ucap Yesung sedikit merona.

"Kami ucapkan Gamsahamnida,, Aku pikir ini bukan salam perpisahan,, karena aku tak ingin mengucapkan perpisahan disini. Aku yakin kau akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku hanya akan mengucapkan selamat jalan dan baik – baik disana. Kami pasti akan merindukanmu."ucap Leeteuk membuat Yesung harus berusaha keras mencegah airmatanya mengalir.

"..."

"Singer terbaik kami, Kim Yesung, akan melanjutkan study ke Jepang dan akan menetap disana. Dengan begitu kami rasa kami akan sangat merindukan kehadiranmu disini noona."ucap Ryeowook.

"Nado bogosipheo."ucap Yesung lirih sembari memeluk Ryeowook dan Leeteuk.

"Kalian sukses membuat make up ku berantakan."ucap Yesung sembari meneteskan airmatanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya perform."ucap Jongjin dari belakang panggung membuat Yesung harus bisa menguasai perasaannya.

* * *

" **Yesung Kim – Bitter-sweet "**

" _Mungkin aku hanya bayangan, sehingga jika ketika kau butuh kau bisa menghampiriku."ucap Yesung menutup mata._

" _Namun, aku bukanlah bayangan yang hidup. Tapi aku sebuah roh yang memiliki raga. Dan aku punya hati."_

" _Darimana awal yang kau buat, dari situ banyak sekali lubang jika aku bisa melihatnya lebih teliti."_

" _Aku tahu, aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku punya perasaan yang menyadarkan aku bahwa aku sedang terluka."_

" _Dan rasa terluka itu membuatku sadar jika aku masih bisa hidup"_

" _Meski aku tahu jika hidup tanpa adanya hadirmu yang mengubah duniaku akan terasa sulit."_

" _Tapi aku memahami satu hal, Aku harus tetap berjalan dan membuat mimpi yang aku gantungkan padamu akan menjadi kenyataan."ucap Yesung membuka matanya dan setetes airmata mengalir dipipinya._

" _Karena aku tidak sendiri, tuhan, keluarga, dan teman – temanku masih ada disini mendukungku."ucap Yesung menatap luru kedepan dengan senyuman terindahnya._

* * *

달콤 죽이 가만히 깨물면 쓰디쓴 그 말 그만해  
Dal kom han ne geu mal nal ju gi neun ne geu mal ga man hi ggae mul myeon sseu di sseun geu mal geu man hae  
미워하지 못해 사랑하지도 못해 결국 도망쳐버린단 그 말 제발 그만 그만해  
Mi wo ha ji mot hae sa rang ha ji do mot hae gyeol guk do mang chyeo beo rin dan geu mal je bal geu man geu man hae

* * *

 _ **Kata – kata manis yang kau ungkapankan padaku, kata – katamu yang mampu membunuhku, kata – kata yang pahit ketika aku menggigitnya perlahan. Aku tidak dapat membenci maupun mencintaimu lagi. Dimana kau hanya bisa melarikan diri dari semua masalah ini dan bergelut dengan egomu. Ku mohon, hentikanlah,, hentikan,,**_

* * *

삼킬 수 없었던 말, 그토록 뜨겁고 독했던 네 그 말  
Sam kil su eop seot deon mal, geu to rok ddeu geop go dok haet deon ne geu mal  
그 잔인한 입술, 남은 내 미련마저 차갑게 자르고 가니  
Geu ja nin han ip sul, na meun nae mi ryeon ma jeo cha gap ge ja reu go ga ni  
온 가슴 얼어붙은 내 곁엔 사라지는 것 들 뿐이야  
On ga seum eo reo bu teun nae gyeo ten sa ra ji neun geot deul bbu ni ya  
차라리 우리 처음부터 아무 것도 아니었다면  
Cha ra ri u ri cheo eum bu teo a mu geot do a ni eot da myeon

* * *

 _ **Kata – kata yang tidak dapat kau tarik kembali. Kata – katamu yang begitu jahat membakar emosi. Bibir yang manis namun kejam, apa kau akan pergi dengan memotong pembicaraan tanpa perasaan? Bahkan dengan sisa – sisa persaan yang aku miliki. Hanya satu hal yang terpisah dari sisimu, hatiku yang kini mulai membeku. Lebih baik kita tidak ada hubungan apapun dari awal, dari pada akhirnya menyakiti.**_

* * *

돌아가, 네가 있던 자리로  
Do ra ga, ne ga it deon ja ri ro  
네가 날 모르던 더 옛날로  
Ne ga nal mo reu deon deo yen nal lo  
다시는 이런 사랑 하지말자  
Da shi neun i reon sa rang ha ji mal ja

* * *

 _ **Kembalilah, ditempat kau berada dan nikmati hidupmu. Sama seperti dulu saat kau tak mengenalku, saat aku tidak pernah mengenal siapa dirimu.**_

* * *

Pertunjukan malam itu adalah malam terakhir Yesung berada di Korea. Yesung tidak berfikir untuk kembali lagi. Yesung memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan semua yang dimilikinya dinegara itu. Ponsel yang berada didasar Sungai Han akan menjadi saksi kisah cinta singkatnya. Pecahan kaca bingkai sebuah foto akan menjasi saksi bisu luka dihatinya. Biarkan saja semuanya menjadi kenangan, karena mungkin semua itu akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang akan tetap ada didalam hati kecilnya dan para pembaca ceritanya.

Luka yang akan tetap bersenyam dan tidak akan pernah diunggahnya lagi dipermukaan. Tidak ada lagi kata cinta bagi Yesung, semuanya palsu. Seperti barang imitasi yang harus dibuang. Jika memang harus, Yesung rela melakukan terapi hipnotis untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi Yesung tidak sebodoh dan senekat itu, meski akan terasa sakit. Lebih baik dia menghormati apa yang tuhan berikan untuknya.

Disini kini Yesung berada bersama orang – orang yang dia sayang. Adik tercintanya, orang tuanya, dan juga leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka semua mengantarkan Yesung yang kan pergi ke Fukouka. Tidak ada kata perpisahan, karena Yesung tidak ingin mengucapkannya. Ditempat yang membuatnya bahagia dan menangis pilu, Yesung mengukirkan senyuman. Disaat pesawat take off, Yesung berdoa dengan hatinya.

"I just wish I knew the TrutH behind the lies. And be happy with another me, Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

 **~ END ~**

* * *

 **Fanfic ini tidak akan update lagi, tidak akan ada chapter selanjutnya. Tidak akan ada apapun setelah ini. Maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan, karena aku membuat cerita ini sembilan puluh lima persennya real kisah ku. Dan aku juga sudah mengganti judul ceritanya. Maka dari itu.. aku sudah tidak bisa meneruskan lagi kisah ini lebih dari apa yang aku bisa.**

 **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku gak bisa review. Jangan meminta yang lebih dari ini,, kalau boleh jujur, aku sedang hancur disini,, jadi,, sampai jumpa lagi...**

 **Kemarin ada yang bertanya kenapa sisi Kyuhyun tidak ada. Karena sisi Kyuhyun bukan buatan otakku,, sisi Yesung adalah otak dan hatiku.. *digampar***

 **Terima kasih sudah menorehkan catatan kaki,, *bungkuk***

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah review.**


End file.
